Unforgivible Alliances
by WhataJhones
Summary: Prologues kinda lame, but it gets wayyyy better. Set in the 11th book and after. I'm crappy at summarys so enjoy. LR
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is a mix between Kresley Coles: Immortal After Dark Series and The Link (The Link has been manipulated so that the story is almost unidentifiable, only characters and faint historical ties and themes). Although these characters or stories or quotes are not mine, except for the ones that I have created individually. Rated T or M, for Gore, Romance, Death and err well the entire thing me thinks. But enjoy._

_LR_

Prologue- "for nothing contributes so much to tranquillize the mind as steady purpose – a point on which the soul may fix its intellectual eye. " – Robert Walton ("Frankenstein" or "The Modern Prometheus" (1831) Mary Shelley)

_A Forest somewhere in New Zealand._

_Not long ago….Theoretically speaking anyway…_

Tears streamed down her face, she sprinted through the forest as if she was trying to escape from a pursuer. The teen tripped and went sprawling, face first into the dirt and tree roots. She didn't get back up, freely crying and sobbing, she couldn't believe what had happened. "_What I am going to do now? "She_ thought miserably.

She got up slowly, the scrapes across her face and the deep gashes from the tree roots marred her face and arms, she winced and steadied herself.

Barely fourteen, the girl wobbled uneasily, her whole body aching for a soft bed that had been long denied to her, and warm food that had been long dismissed as a myth to her. She wiped her tears, and then regretted it intensely since the salty tears were smeared into her cuts and stung.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears threatened to flow.

She continued to walk, not daring to run since the ground was much too uneven and the idea of a broken ankle slowing her down was too strong in her mind. Her resolve strengthened when reminded of what her mission was. She determinedly set forward, awaiting the time when she could find her sanctuary.

_Warning, this is something that comes into it later, but it is quite important, so review, or don't, but have fun _

_LR_


	2. Chapter 2

Not my characters, just saying.

Chapter 1- Impatience.

"Why are we here? " Kaderin the Cold-hearted hissed to her sister, Nix.

Nix dreamily stared out the window of the tinted black window in which they were lying in wait for something that they had no idea was.

When she didn't respond, Myst moved closer, " for Freya's sake ", pushing Nix away from the front window, she peered out with her green alert eyes, seeing nothing but the residential street, dimly visible by a single flickering light pole. It was the dead of the night, with no sign of any life apart from the dog that had been barking for the last three hours behind the fence of a house across the street.

Myst glanced back to the others in the back of the van. Nikolai and five handpicked Forbearer soldiers were waiting outside, hidden until the ambush was sprung. She cleared her throat, and gave Annika a look, as if to say: _Why do we follow Nix's goose chases?_

Annika shrugged and adjusted her sword smoothly, "Nix? Do you know where they will be coming from? "She asked calmly. She uncertainly looked at Cara, the fair. Her fury eyes glinting with intent.

Cara shifted in her kneeling position that she had been in for hours, "Nix, you know I do not have time for this ", she spoke calmly, without any trace of irritation. Although her thoughts were on her human.

Nix then twisted around, her first response of their night of unrelenting questions, " I thought you wanted to see your sister again? " Smiling blankly, showing her small fangs.

Cara stared at Nix, as everyone did, their shocked expressions at this revelation, "What? Why didn't you tell us? "Cara spluttered. "When will she be here? "Her panic showing.

Myst and Kaderin looked at each other fearfully.

Nix laughed, "Furie will not be here silly, who on earth told you that? "

The Valkyrie glared at Nix, yet again Nix was not lucid.

"Although ", Nix said thoughtfully, "if this being is who I think they are, it is possible that this one could find our queen with ease ", she pointed out carefully. But then smiled sunnily, "but how can people predict those things ", her blank eyes glittering.

_Little hard, I want Nix to be a little serious, but also a little nutz. Review or press next or not. Enjoy._

_LR_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yet again, for disclaimer, not mine._

Chapter 2- The Unforgiven.

The radio ringed noisily, Nix snatched it up, "this is Nix, demigoddess of Valkyrie-ness. " She listened relaxedly, "of course Lykae, we are here ", then hung up.

Annika scowled, "who was that? "She asked, she hated being in the dark, this was not her plan and was dying to know what Nix planned… Or if she even planned anything at all.

Nix shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure ", smiling sunnily. But then suddenly the back doors of the van flew open, and there were Lachlain and his wife and Queen Emmaline Troy; half Vampire and Valkyrie.

"Bout time Nix ", Lachlain rumbled, assisting Emma up into the van before shutting the doors behind them. " What's this all about anyway? "

Kaderin raised an eyebrow, "Indeed, we would all like to know", the other Valkyrie nodded in agreement, "so Nix why don't you tell us, why are we here? " Crossing her arms promptly.

Nix sighed, "I already told you, we are awaiting... "She looked serious now, "for The Lord of the Unforgiven, forever banished from their people. The Lords guard, forever seeking redemption, although never receiving ". Her eyes gained a faraway look.

They all glanced uneasily at each other, chills up their spines and the hair on the back of their necks standing on end.

Kaderin gained her voice back first, "why are we waiting for them then? Do what do we want with them? "She asked incredulously, there was an eerie atmosphere surrounding them.

Nix shrugged, "I managed to contact her via a goddess that owed me a favour ", she flipped her back sable hair, "Supposedly The Lord did not want to be found, the Goddess found The Lord after about seven years of searching. Even though I have been searching for hundreds of years. "She sighed, looking tired, "Lord Thomson agreed to meet with me, although I'm not entirely sure whether the being is an enemy or ally ", she surmised matter of factly.

Annika gaped, " you drag us here, to meet with a being that even a Goddess had a hard time finding, but you don't even know if we are in danger of The Lord ", she was furious, and lightning cracked in the sky wildly.

Nix shrugged her fury off easily, "this Lord has great knowledge, knowledge that even I do not know, and plus… "She paused dramatically, " This Lord is older than any of us put together ". The ominous feel in the van was tense. They glanced uneasily at each other.

Nix suddenly grinned like the lunatic she was, "I think The Lord approaches! " She pressed her face against the window in anticipation.

They all crowded to look out the blackened windows, staring.

_I liked the first description of Lord Thomson and the Guard. It sounded nice and ominous, but also dramatic like the usual stuff. Reviews would be useful._

_LR_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- yeah I wrote this but I don't own the ideas characters and themes ect, that would be Kresley Coles._

Chapter 3- It has begun.

At first, all they saw and heard was the same dog, barking and barking and barking. The dog was relentless. But then the barking stopped suddenly, they all looked to the dog, it was cowering, then it yelped, running back into its yard, yelping with terror. They glanced again at each other. Then back at the spot where Nix was staring.

For several moments, everything was still, but a figure stepped out of the shadows, clad in black from the toes up, looking like the shoes were connected to the pants, and reminded them of a jumpsuit, although it looked generally like a swat suit, or some sort of soldier suit. The figure wore a black helmet, the visor didn't have any kind of opening, and it was tinted black, so black, that even with their acute vision, they could not see past it to the face inside.

The "Lord" was slightly short, perhaps five foot six, the lord had a huge sword strapped to their back, it was a warriors sword, amazingly wide, with it narrowing into a point to one side. The sword was at least a metre long, which gave the immortals shivers.

Nix jumped out of the van in a flash and strode excitedly over the Lord, "Lord Thomson, how nice to finally meet you! And in person none the less! "She stood in front of the warrior happily, "I gather you guard is prowling around somewhere? " Nix casually asked.

The Lord didn't respond, although the being inclined their head to across the street, to the corner where, when Nix looked, she saw the traces of the Forbearers. Nix nodded enthusiastically, "I thought it would be wise for them to see one with not to fuck with. You could kill them all with a thought yes? "Nix nodded, "yes ".

Lord Thomson tilted their head slightly in acknowledgement.

Nix clapped her hands, "now back to business, I expect you wonder why I have searched for you? I quite agree, because I myself do not remember, isn't that a wonder… Well not really, but yeah ", she nodded furiously.

The Lord tensed, and glanced around, at this Nix clapped her hands happily, "ah yes I remember now, you were to help us recover our missing immortals, I know you have those skills ", she said determinedly.

The Lord tilted their head, as if to examine Nix thoughtfully. Nix spun around to the van and waved them out, "we will most likely need your assistance. As we would yours, vampires ". She called.

The Valkyrie and Lykae jumbled out of the van. The Forbearers traced near, but kept their distance from the Lord warily. Nix clapped happily again, "The order has come ".

The immortals tensed, angry with Nix for putting them in this situation. But the Lord took a step forward and put a hand on Nix's shoulder. Annika stepped forward to intervene.

Suddenly they heard voices, voices of mortal being, and whispers approaching, it was obvious that it was the order.

Lachlain looked to Emma, who looked at him defiantly, "I'm not leaving ", she said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Myst looked to Nikolai, hesitantly.

But suddenly they were attacked by multitudes of mortals.

_Does it seem that this all went a tad quick? Hmmm…. Well review or whatever._

_LR_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- yeah I wrote this but I don't own the ideas characters and themes ect, that would be Kresley Coles._

Chapter 4- The acts of the banished.

The Forbearers traced, dodging the electricity being shot at them, the Valkyrie absorbed it and shot it back with cackles.

Lord Thomson shook Nix, who was watching the battle with fascination.

_"Little Valkyrie, you and your people must leave this place ", _a voice whispered in her mind. Nix was oh so used to having squatters in her mind, but this was different, it was a consciousness, bushing against hers like a breeze against the waves. She giggled.

"Why ever so? "She said out loud.

_"I shall assist you, just leave." T_he Lords voice echoed softly through her mind.

Nix nodded and grabbed a tracing Nikolai, "get everyone out of here, get your men to trace everyone away. " He nodded and traced away to give instructions. "Emma! Trace away ".

Nikolai traced to Nix's side, with a silver eyed Myst and Kaderin, "come hullu ühe "(mad one), he grabbed her and traced away. Leaving The Lord to the order.

The immortals had traced to a church roof, so they could still watch the chaos.

The Lord had turned to look at the advancing hoard of mortals. They expected Lord Thomson to tear  
>|them apart, but instead, the Lord fell to their knees, and put their hands at the back of their head. The mortals hurried forward and pushed the lord to lay face down on the ground.<p>

"Why isn't this being fighting them? " Lachlain murmured wonderingly, scratching his head. Nix shrugged, " I supposed the Lord knows that death is not the way ", she frowned as the mortals started kicking the Lord, after tying each hand behind the beings back. " Brutish animals ", Nix said darkly.

The Lord was dragged upright and literally thrown in the back of the van. The mortals snickered at the ease of this beings capture. Kaderin looked to Nix, "why did we have to leave? "She demanded, feeling extraordinarily guilty from leaving the being to the unrelenting doom of The Order.

Nix shook her head, "Lord Thomson is smart intelligent, and is as old as time itself. This may not make sense, but things rarely do, but the Lord is literally older than time itself. I glimpsed the Lord as a young Valkyrie, laying on my death bed of corpses on my first accession; I was barely alive, unable to regenerate since I was not indeed my Immortal self you see today. "

She sighed as she reminisced about the "simpler" times. " The Lord approached me, I had thought that I had been faced with deaths form, a true wraith of death, summoning my last pieces of strength, I asked, 'art thou the true being of death?' I spoke defiantly and challenged the being, not realising how out of my league I really was. But instead of smiting me, the being leant down and whispered; with a voice that only befitted the angles.

"Dearest Valkyrie, time and death elude me. Forever I shall wish for deaths cruel embrace, but yet even with me seeking it, death will forever turn a blind eye and seek another. I envy you, for that I sinfully long for what will soon become you. Death. Yet you wonder if I am death myself? That is quite preposterous. "

Nix smiled as if it was a pleasant memory for her. "I recall feeling a fleeting admiration for this being, so different and mesmerising. I wondered why Death was envied by the being, who seemed so exceptionally stoic ". Nix sighed. Everyone was staring rapt at Nix, awaiting her story to continue.

But when she didn't, Cara urged her on, "Nix, keep going with the story ", she said encouragingly.

Nix frowned, "what story? " She smiled brightly, "oh yes, of course, I remember now. As I was saying, the princess stole all of the prince's greatest treasures and fled the land- "she was cut off by an aggravated Kaderin.

"For Freya's sake Nix! Not that story. The one with The Lord in it ", she cast a glance down at the street in time to see the van driving away. Her heart lurched with regret.

Nix clapped her hands, "oh right. Which part was I up to? Oh yes right. "She cleared her throat dramatically. " 'I asked the Lord, why would you envy death? 'But the Lord did not respond "She looked mournful, "I asked, without fail, 'what would you do if you did not want deaths embrace? I beg of you stranger; help me to live, to defeat these enemies, for I do not wish to socialise with Death any time soon ". Nix nodded as if agreeing with what she had said.

Annika gaped, "you bartered for aid? From a being who was unknown to you? Have you lost your mind Nix? Wait! Don't answer that! "She rubbed her temples furiously as lightning forked and lashed across the sky.

Nix nodded understandably, "I was weakening quickly, and I could feel my heart slowing and my limbs turning heavy. It turned dark to me and I got lost in darkness of the void, I could feel the supposed envious grip of death enveloping me. I could feel myself becoming extinct. But then, very suddenly, the heaviness of death bearing down on me lessened, I slowly regained consciousness, only to find myself in a forest, miles away from where the battle was raging, I recall feeling my wounds, only to find that there was none. I looked up to see the Lord walking away slowly, I felt as powerful and healthy as I could ever have been. "

Nix looked sombre; she gazed to the stars, and closed her eyes, envisioning the day she spoke of:

_ With a small cloth covering the Lords face, only those blue alluring eyes could be seen, a tie was knotted at the back of their head, to keep the cloth in place. Clothes of a rough, dark look. The dark brown hair, just at The Lords ears, although the fringe was longer, splayed messily across their eyes and masked nose, even though those eyes were intently set upon Nix. The Lords hands and arms were bound by cloth, and the short sleaved leather armour with tight black material pants. Nix had seen the intelligence in those blue glittering eyes, and they almost seemed to be slowly calculating._

"Nix? " Annika shouted, snapping her out of the stupor. "We should go and review what we have learnt ", she said glumly. They all glanced at each other miserably. Their missing comrades whom had been kidnapped by the order were still in danger, or worse. The Order would pay.

_Whoa, long one, sorry guys, got a tad carried away with Nix, enjoy and review if you deem necessary._

_LR_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- yeah I wrote this but I don't own the ideas, characters and themes ect, that would be Kresley Coles._

Chapter 5- You don't need no friends.

"Dead Detrus walking! " A guard chortled as he and three others dragged a limp immortal down the row of cells in which were littered with immortals of many ranges. The guards laughed as they disappeared through double doors.

Faces pressed against the glass of cells, the immortals started whispering among themselves. "Another one? " Whispered an oddly pale demon whispered to his cell mate, "more and more are being terminated ", he was scared and twitchy.

Further down the hall, sitting silently, eyeing and listening to the immortals around him. The Vampire, Lothaire. He patiently awaited anything, or everything. La Dorada was coming for him, and he had to plan and scheme.

Suddenly the P.A. system blared overhead, "Magister Chase, there is a new arrival at port E2. " Followed by a huge Magister flying from the doors and storming down the hall, ignoring the immortals that had their faces pressed against the glass. More got up to see what or who the new arrival was.

"What the hell? " We weren't expecting any new Detrus! "The Magister roared, the building seemed to have shook under the onslaught of his fury. " Where the hell is it going to go? "There was a pause where the other probably answered, then: "The hell it's going in there! ….. I don't give a flying fuck whether it surrendered, it's still as dangerous as any of em' idiot! "There was silence, until: "Fine! "

At the commotion, every single immortal had stood and was itching to see the immortal that had caused such a fuss.

And there it was. The creature was draped from head to toe in black, like a combat swat suit of some sort; the being wore a helmet that was rounded to the front, but flat at the back. Its visor was tinted the blackest of blacks, the face behind the visor could not be seen at all. This being was also wearing the compulsory Torque. The being's hands were tied behind their back and was led by two guards, not fighting back or struggling. The lack of struggle and/or anger astounded the immortals.

The being was stopped, and the magister walked away, "keep it there, I'll be back with Flegley ". He strolled away with a guard at his heels; leaving the being standing there with a single guard standing beside the being.

The immortals begun to chat and whisper about this new arrival, also about the guards; which the single guard that was watching the newbie didn't approve of.

Hey! "He snapped, whacking the glass with his metal baton. "Shut up in there ". He turned back to the strange being smugly. "See that you dirty Detrus? I'm the boss round here, so you be a good freak like you are and stand there nicely; I bet you're so scared and weak. "He snorted, "Ha! That's why you surrendered huh? Coz you don't got shit ".

The being, who was obviously none other than Lord Thomson, didn't respond, just stood there, not moving at all, with their hands tied tightly behind the Lords back.

The guard didn't like it when the being didn't respond, "Hey! Hey, you in there freak?" He took his baton and rapped it hard against The Lords visor. Still no response, " Oh so you are some mute or some shit? Helllllooooo? " He knocked the visor some more. But no response. The guard grinned, " I guess you wanna kill me? Well bad luck freak! " He cackled smugly and put his face close so Lord Thomsons visor. He fogged up the visor and drew a smiley face.

" Go on, try something, I dare you. Wait! I double dare ya ", he grinned, his face still close to the Lords visor.

That was the moment when Lord Thomson decided to do something. The being snapped its head forward and smashed the guards face with the helmet. The guard went flying the entire way down the corridor and hit the wall next to the door, which was at least three feet thick. He was hanging out of the wall, having got to the other side but stopping. Having been smashed through a foot of bricks, a foot of concrete and a foot of steel, he was obviously dead.

The immortals cheered and banged on the glass, screaming for blood. The Lord was then somehow magically out of the bonds, wiping the smear of blood from its visor.

_That was a long one O_o. Enjoy anyway. I think the casual-ness of Lord Thomson is pretty good, but what would get that mysterious entity mad you think? I think I know insert evil laugh. Review if you deem necessary._

_LR_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Last one standing.

" That was some headbutt ", Lothaire commented to his newest cell mate.

Lord Thomson did not respond, the being just sat against the wall. After being forced into the cell, they cleaned up the mess she made. Apparently his head had been split open and there was quite a lot of splatter art in the next room.

" You know, you are quite the strong one aren't you? " Lothaire continued on, as if the Lord had answered. " I mean yes, I am quite a strong vampire, but you are hiding yourself…. Hmm so it would make sense that you are hiding your power. Which would be redundant though " as he pondered, the other immortals were still chattering.

In one cell over, there was a turned Demon, who did not look happy.

"What do you think of the new one? " Regin the Radiant whispered to her cell mate Natayla, the dark fey.

Natayla shrugged, "I'm not sure, didn't fight? Didn't struggle? Its weird because the being seemed strong enough ", she smirked at the memory. " But it surrendered ", she shrugged.

Regin frowned, "I wonder what it is ", she whispered. Natayla nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe they put that being in with Lothaire, are they nuts? " Regin whispered incredulously. "I mean they don't even figure that the being could be his ally ".

"I think you berserker has gone mad ", Natalya commented, Regin shot her a dirty look.

Regin ignored that comment, "I've never seen that being before, do you think it's a Vertas or Pravus? "She pondered it carefully.

Natalya looked to her shrewdly, " Oh please, I heard Nix has been guiding the Accession herself, don't you think if this being was with the Vertas that you would know? "Her tone was incredulous and disbelieving. "Taking into consideration the power on that thing, do you think the Vertas would have got their asses handed to them in the past accessions? "She pointed out blandly.

Regin shrugged, admitting defeat, " I guess, I mean that being had even a torque on and could still give off that kind of power in a head butt ", she said, sounding a tad impressed. She tugged at her torque as if to prove her point. Natalya nodded in agreement.

"It must be pretty strong without the torque. I have to admit, I never want to meet that being down a dark alley ", Natalya admitted.

_Sorry guys for the short_ _chapter. Bigger one next time promise._

_LR_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own ramblings._

_LR_

Chapter 7- Manners shall create peace.

It had been days since this new being had made its entrance, and still, it remained stoically in the same position, never moving or removing its helmet. It refused to eat any of the slop that was thrown at the inmates, and refused to join Lothaire in conversation.

Until the day came, that it would be examined to see what exactly it was. The being wasn't affected by this news that had been given by the outrageously smug Lothaire.

"Well well well, it's your day to shine Detrus "; a vicious looking guard snickered, as the cell was gassed.

Lothaire chuckled before he passed out, "Good luck stranger ".

As the guard walked in to drag the limp being to its feet, the being stood slowly, walked over to the terrified guard who was immediately damp in the pants. The being tapped on its helmet, as if to say: _"duh, you moron"_

The being patted him on the head and watched as the guard fainted promptly. It shrugged and continued out of the cell casually. The other guard raised its gun shakily, "S-stand d-d-down ", He stammered, almost swallowing his own tongue.

The Being tilted its head to the side, as if contemplating what the guard had said.

"I said stand down freak! "He almost screamed. The guard was obviously over-reacting. He was shaking horribly, the rifle unsteady in his hands. The look of pure terror on his face reflected his emotional state at that time.

The Being stepped forward and snatched the rifle out of his hands, then promptly proceeded to smack him in the face with it. The guard crumpled to the ground, delirious. The being shook its head and threw the gun down.

Four other guards rushed out at the commotion and gaped. The Magister strode out looking murderous. "What the hell is going- "He trailed off at the two incapacitated guards and the creature that had been scheduled for today's testing standing between the two. The Being suddenly raised their hands as if to say: _"I didn't do it "._

The Magister growled ominously, "Tie it and take it to the testing ". The four guards advanced toward the black clad being.

"Stand down freak! " Number one barked. "Or else you'll be coming out of here as dog food! " He snarled, jabbing his rifle into the beings chest. Hard.

The Being grabbed the rifle so quickly that the guard did not have time to react, and jabbed in right back with it. There was a pleasant snapping sound which indicated his now broken ribs. Guard number one went down like a ton of bricks.

The second and third guard lunged at the being shouting, "You dirty Detrus! " The being grabbed both of them by the backs of their uniforms, then smashed their heads together, rendering both unconscious.

The Being glanced up to the last guard, who flinched immediately, "Just stand down! Please! Please just stand down I beg you! "He shrieked.

The Being cocked its head to the side, then to all the watching immortals shock, dropped to their knees and pressed its hands to the back of its helmet. The last guard gaped, but edged forward, to his, and others' surprise the being didn't resist when he tied its hands behind its back.

The guard was still wary, "Look I don't want no trouble, just come along quietly please ".

The being inclined its head.

The guard led the being, along with the magister through to the other room and disappeared behind the double doors.

The Magister was approached by a panting guard, "Magister! Sir. I have news from Corporal Nyall Sir. From the recent run in with the battle between two groups of Detrus ", he gasped for air. Leaning his hands on his knees to gather oxygen.

The magister frowned, recalling this incident. The Order had come across a group a varied Detrus fighting a single black clad warrior. The Order had interrupted, but instead of turning to The Order to attack, they had fled, leaving the bloodied and torn Detrus at the hands of the Order.

"Yes what about it? "

The guard heaved up right, "well they want your permission to send this Detrus to this compound, since the Detrus did display the skills and also wore the same clothes; which may have been uniform to identify themselves, as the Detrus that is currently housed in the same cell as Lothaire. " He ran out of breath again and puffed.

The Magister smirked, "So this is a possible kinsman of this being already here? So, most likely the same race as each other? This could be very useful. Tell them yes ". And then he was off, striding away, still smirking.

_Duh Duh DUNNNN! Well that was ominous wasn't it? Wonder who it is *whistles innocently* I like it how Lord Thomson only listens to people who use manners. Also that the Lord is very meh about the entire situation. Anyway, review, keep reading or not. Just don't forget to use you please's and thankyou's._

_LR_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own ramblings, and some mischievous Budgies…._

_LR_

Chapter 8- Redemption is out of reach.

The Black clad being was forced down the corridor, stopping in front of all the immortals, so they could watch. Flegley, grinned, which was a cruel sight, "Watch Detrus, you'll find this interesting as anything ", he licked his lips and shoved it forward.

Suddenly a pair of guards appeared from the outside doors, dragging a limp bloodied mess between them. Leaving a trail of blood behind them, it was obvious that this being was extremely wounded. The immortals watched in interest at this new arrival.

The Being tensed visibly, which made Flegley cackle, "I guess this belongs to you ". He sneered.

The two male guards that had dragged in the limp being dumped it into a bloody mess on the ground. "She has a lot of wounds and doesn't seem to be regenerating ", Guard number one grunted. This new being had silver, slightly tribal looking arrows stuck inside her body. She wore the exact attire as the other being, except for her helmet that seemed to be missing.

Flegley grinned wider, "That so ey? Well Detrus, does this mean that your race doesn't regenerate from anything, not like normal Detrus yeah? "He laughed like a madman until the being turned. Again out of its restraints magically, it punched Flegley hard in the face. He was battered back and unconscious on the ground before anyone could realise what had happened.

The being spun back around and the two guards were unconscious before they hit the ground… Or more correctly, before they hit the wall. The being knelt down beside the bloody being that was apparently known to it.

The bloodied female opened her eyes slightly and moaned, "Lord Thomson? Oh My liege, I have failed you ", tears started to roll down her bloodied cheeks, "They took me by surprise ". She coughed up a string of blood and moaned in pain, grasping the arrows protruding from her chest. Her skin was dyed with blood, so was her hair. It was impossible to distinguish hair colour except 'red' since it was soaked in her own blood.

Lord Thomson wiped away the blood that was dripping from her face.

_"Senna, you have always served me well, I would be a fool to ignore that. You are my faithful guard and redeemer. I shall not leave you to perish "_. The female, Senna, looked tormented by these words that had been spoken directly into her consciousness.

"But you can't ", Senna rasped. Then flinching at the unbearable pain inside her.

Lord Thomson gripped the first arrow and tore it free, with a sharp moan/whimper from Senna. The Lord threw the arrow to the side. The Lord moved to the second arrow and tore it out without mercy; Senna was much too weak to manage but a small whimper. The Lord then placed a gloved hand over her chest and suddenly blue mist filmed the Lords hand, then enveloped Senna's entire body. Senna's eyes rolled into the back of her head and passed out with a whimper.

The blood stopped flowing and it seemed that Senna's breathing had become less laboured and had become smoother. Lord Thomson wiped the blood from her lips and bushed the dry bloody hair out of her face.

"What the heck? "

"Is that being healing her? "

"I gotta learn me that ".

Whispers started to excitedly swarm around the cells, awed, amazed and slightly admiring voices filled the air until Lord Thomson stood and turned to the doors, which after seconds, the Magister burst from.

"What the hell is happening in here? " He roared, his entire body tense and his gaze murderous. The Magister stormed up to Lord Thomson with his bulging muscles and threatening form.

_How do you like that hey? Introducing the one and only, Senna the Redeemer. I like Senna, since shes just so damn awesome and loyal to the end. Anyway, review or whatever._

_LR_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer- I own nothing but my own ramblings, and some mischievous Budgies…. As well as some pretty damn shiny Cadet boots :D_

_LR_

Chapter 9- The Unknown Ones.

Senna woke to someone scrubbing at her face. She was exhausted and sore all over. Then it felt like someone had tipped an icy cold bucket of water over her head (which was the case). She was certainly wide awake now. She groaned and pulled herself into a sitting position, she swayed for a little, but when she got her bearings straight, she opened her eyes blearily.

"Are you okay Bloody Mc-Bloody? "Said a glowing creature.

Senna squinted tiredly at her, "Not specifically ", she groaned and looked around to see another creature standing with a bucket in her hands.

"This is Natalya, she's a Dark Fey. I'm Regin, a Valkyrie ", the glowing one, Regin explained. " We were trying to wash all this blood off you, do you mind? Well that doesn't matter anyway". She waved away Senna's frown.

Senna felt her hair, which was nice and matted with blood, and her face, which felt grimy with blood and sore. She winced and saw the sink, "I think I will wash off myself thanks ", she said frostily. Then proceeded to make her way over to the sink.

She stripped and scrubbed herself redraw, Senna then washed her hair to the best of her ability. She then proceeded to wash her clothes venomously. She wore a pair of white boxers which were still quite white, and a white short sleeved shirt, which wasn't as lucky and was stained with blood and ripped where the arrows had punctured.

Regin and Natalya argued on petty matters, in which Senna refused to get involved in, she was sick of being trapped in stupid cells.

When she had finished, Senna hung the suit over the side of the bed. And sat patiently on the floor of her new cell.

Regin looked excitedly at Senna and both of them went to join Senna on the floor.

"So… ", Regin started of casually, "Where you from stranger? " She examined her claws in a relaxed manner, but when Senna did not answer, she picked another question, "So… What's your name? If you have one that is. "

Senna sighed irritably, "Senna, my name is Senna ", she grumbled.

Regin raised an eyebrow, "Well by the sound of the accent of yours, it seems that you are from like Australia. That's pretty cool, I have some half-sisters over there, we get our party on ", Regin talked purposefully casual and with a tad of arrogance. Just to rile her new cellmate. Regin finally examined her new cellmate.

Regin's gaze was first brought to Senna's face, where she saw a blood red tattoo curving below her left eye, curving around her eye. It was like a curved diamond which looked more like a throwing star also. Senna had dark, purple hair, and green wide eyes.

Regin whistled, "Nice hair ", but her gaze flickered back to that tattoo, it made her develop goose bumps. Senna did not look old enough to be frozen into her immortality, maybe that's why she didn't regenerate. She looked barely nineteen, and that would also explain the tattoo, and how it hadn't disappeared from immortal regeneration. Obviously it had been done young.

Senna subconsciously felt her hair, "It's natural ".

Natalya gaped, "How is having purple hair natural ", but Regin nudged her warningly.

Regin cleared her throat, "Nice tattoo ", she said, inside she was unsure. This being seemed so human, Senna has no fangs, no pointy ears, no horns or claws. "I guess that would have stung a tad yeah? "

Senna touched her tattoo with surprise, "Uh thanks. And I don't remember, it was done to me quite young. Although I do seem to remember it did involve a lot of pain ", she admitted.

Natalya frowned, "Why would someone tattoo a young girl? "She asked bewildered.

Senna shrugged, "I was only perhaps seven. It was the way my people go about things when certain things happen ". She tugged unconsciously at a hole in her shirt. She smiled bitterly and met Regin's eyes; "I guess I was the lucky one ".

Regin glanced at Natalya with an odd look on her face, "So I don't mean to be forthright, but what the heck are you? "

Senna suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, "I shouldn't be talking to you people about any of this. As well as considering that ", She pointed to the camera in the corner of the cell.

Regin cursed herself, "What does that matter, your blood was probably sampled as well as your friend over a couple cells. Your pal was taken in for testing before you came, so they probably already know what you are ", She argued.

Senna then smiled, a cruel smile, it sent chills up both Regin and Natalya's spines, "Just because they took our blood, that doesn't mean they know what we are ".

_Sooo, I is liking Senna, she's… Fiery. Anyone else agree? Anyway, enjoy, review, etcetera._

_LR _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own creations._

_LR_

Chapter 10- Myths in the Making.

Magister chase strode down the corridor with a determination set in his eyes, heading for the same cell in which that blasted Valkyrie was. But it was not the Valkyrie he wanted.

He stopped in front of the cell with Flegley behind him. Senna was back in her uniform, clean and black. He glared at her, while Regin and Natalya watched nervously.

"Your blood and that other freaks blood, came up with nothing ", He snarled. Then the Magister growled inhumanly at Senna's smug smile. "But I did hours of looking into ancient mythology and creatures. It seems I found some old mythology that sounds a lot like your kind. I think I'll read it to you, see if that rings some bells ", He sneered.

Senna looked interested, "Well don't hold back Magister, out with it. "

The Magister gritted his teeth, "In ages past, there was said to be a race of… Creatures ", He said creatures with disgust, "They were said to be monsters, creatures that scared all others. They were deformed creatures. Obviously a mistake by god. Some said they were to have been the work of Lucifer, only his mind could have created such a monstrosity. It was said that they were creatures of the night, sneaking into the rooms of men, women and children and stealing them. " He smirked and looked at Senna, expecting… Well, expecting something different to what he found.

She was staring at him with a look of fascination, her mouth slightly open in awe. Senna suddenly blinked and enthusiastically clapped her hands, "This is an awesome story Magister, tell us more, come on! " She pleaded.

Regin and Natalya burst into laughter, obviously he thought Senna would be affected by this story more than she had been.

The Magister shot them evil looks and continued, "These creatures were known as the Skin Walkers ", He glanced at Senna, but still nothing but a goofy look of fascination. "The monsters would steal the human's bodies and use them as a disguise, some thought they ate the souls of the humans, and thus controlling their body with their own, disfigured soul. Until they needed to feed off a soul again, to take another victim; to stay alive ". He looked furiously at Senna, who hadn't changed. He looked at Regin and Natalya, whom were looking thoughtful. "Sound familiar Detrus'? " He growled.

Natalya looked at Regin doubtfully, "It does seem slightly unrealistic, even for this world. These stories are most likely the work of a pack of superstitious morons. Although I have heard similar stories Valkyrie ", She pondered.

Regin glanced suspiciously and changed to the ancient immortal language, "Indeed, I have heard rumours such as these. But they seemed much too unrealistic to really believe, "she admitted. Regin pondered then nodded, "Obviously the stories were over exaggerated at that time by fools. But it is entirely possible that Senna is this kind. I mean it is completely possible that she has another form- "She was cut off by a deranged Magister, who Senna had been slowly tormenting.

"Freckin' hell! "He stormed away in a fit of fury.

Senna looked smug as Flegley scampered after him, "Thousands of years of practice my man, I'm a master of annoying ", She mumbled.

Regin's eyes widened, _"Thousands of years? How old is she?"_ She thought mesmerisedly.

"You must have been frozen into immortality young, you barely look nineteen ", Regin breathed without thinking. She winced, "Ya' know, you said thousands of years ", she mumbled.

Senna grinned, "Indeed, your right, I'm physically only nineteen, butvery old, so old you can't wrap your mind around it. " There was an inhuman growl. Senna scowled, "I'm hungry " she looked at Regin and Natalya with an odd look, "How do you reckon those guards taste? I've been short on souls for a while ". At Regin and Natalya's horrified looks, Senna burst out laughing, rolling around on the floor holding her stomach. "That moron really got you believing that. "She made air quotations, "Skin Walkers ", she shook her head, "eat and steal souls? Are you's deranged? "She started laughing hysterically again.

Regin looked at Natalya with a look as if to say: _"Oh great, a comedian"._

Natalya smiled.

_Whether you choose to completely ride off what Chase just said is up to you, although it raises interesting questions. Enjoy._

_LR_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own creations. And some pissed off budgies. Enjoy._

_LR_

Chapter 11- True Colours.

_She was running, her hair splayed in front of her vision, she tore it from her face, she knew if she slowed down she would be caught again, just like Ro._

"_No! Don't think about her! "She screamed in her mind. But the memory of Ro's face, as she screamed for her to run. She pushed the image away. Just wanting, no, needing to get away from the place he had taken her to._

Senna bolted awake with perspiration on her forehead, she was panting as if she was still running so long ago. She wiped away the sweat, and then glanced around. Natalya was sitting in the corner glumly, but no Regin the Radiant.

She swallowed and pushed herself to sit over the edge of the bed, "Where is Regin? "

Natalya glared grumpily, "They took her… To be dissected like a common lab rat ", She spat the words venomously.

Senna frowned, but it didn't last long, Flegley, along with some guards appeared outside the cell, he licked his lips. "Since you got nothing, we may as well get rid of you to make room "; he was staring maliciously at Senna. The gas started to fill the room, Senna could taste the pollution filling her lungs, although it didn't affect her as it did the already unconscious Natalya.

_"Go along with it Senna ", _Lord Thomson brushed against her consciousness.

Senna shrugged and pretended to sway, "When you's get your gas bill, I swear this won't seem worth it ", She mumbled before pretending to fall unconscious on the floor.

When Senna thought it was adequate time after "falling unconscious" she pretended to come to.

"Good you're awake, quick too. "Flegley seemed way to close to her ear.

Senna heard a guard yell, "Make way for the walking dead! " And another yell. "Dead Detrus on its way! " She realised then, that she was on her way to be executed. Senna decided that it was not worth it.

Suddenly Senna ripped her hands out of the magically reinforced binds, she crushed one guard's skull and then broke the others arm in three places as quick as she could. Flegley slowly backed away in horror.

Senna took one step toward him, but there was, again, one little factor… Her inner voice warning her against naughty acts.

_"For the love of god Senna "_, told an exasperated Lord Thomson,_ "You know how ridiculous that would be? "._

Senna's eyes narrowed and hesitated, "Why do I have to do the wrong thing? Why can't I just kill him? "She complained. Seemingly to just talking to herself. The immortals around her were bewildered. As well as the damp groined Flegley.

_"I know it's tempting, but you know that they can't kill you "_, Lord Thomson countered,_ "Just let them take you "._

Senna made a children moan in unfairness, "You never let me do anything ", she then actually stomped her foot. "Come on! "

The immortals watched in awed silence as this strange being argued with a supposed invisible being. Until Senna finally gave up, saying "FINE! I won't kill him! "

She looked extremely sulky as four guards forced her to the ground and tied her hands again, even though it did not seem to faze her. As they walked her away, she lunged slightly at Flegley, "Next time my liege lord will not be here to save you. And then, you will wish and beg for death. Then we might just find out what you look like on the inside, maybe even see your true colours ", she hissed. Flegley flinched and scurried away. She grinned and allowed the guards to lead her away.

_I like it how Lord Thomson acts like a mediator and does the right thing, and that Senna seems to be able to easily kill. It makes it hard to know if they are with the Vertas or Pravas doesn't it?_

_LR_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own creations. And some now well fed budgies._

_LR_

Chapter 12- Ring? What ring?

Senna was locked in a smaller cell, she had been told to wait and contemplate her sins. As they most eloquently put it. But she fell asleep fast; sitting against the wall.

_ She found herself running again, Senna, with her tears and cuts and bruises. She gasped, her chest heaving for air, but she still refused to stop. Flashes of her face, Ro, forced Senna to burst into tears, yet again. Senna slowed, gulping and hacking. She started swaying, she dropped to the ground, tears still flooding down her cheeks. _

_ Senna shook with fear, for both herself and… Ro. She had ran, like a weakling, like a… Coward. What would happen once she got back? Would the counsel banish her as they did to…. "No!" She told herself, thinking and hoping with all her might for the memory to leave her, they couldn't. Her mind was racing._

_ "They can't banish me "; she said out loud, her bottom lip trembled. Senna's eyes watered yet again. Because she knew that they could, as they had done easily before her. _

_She hauled herself to her feet at the tears threatened once again. "I've sent her to her death, I've killed Ro ", she moaned to herself. Senna's small frame was exhausted, she swayed and collapsed with exhaustion._

Senna was shocked awake by a screeching noise. Her nightmare leaving her clammy and shivering. There it was again:

_RIIIINGGGGGGG!_

Senna stood with confusion, _"this isn't good"_, she thought to herself.

There were screaming, explosions and gun fire. Senna was unsure whether she should let herself out. That was a big ten four.

She pressed a gloved palm against the glass, and pushed slightly; causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Senna smirked and glanced down at her torque, "What a joke "she sneered.

Lord Thomson the Unforgiven on the other hand was sitting patiently in the same spot, as Lothaire pressed his face against the glass, "Still no answer about that alliance then? " He snapped irritably.

As Torque-less immortals went on a rampage, The Lord was calmly sitting in their cell.

Lothaire hissed as the loud shrilling of La Dorada echoed down the corridor.

_RIIIINGGGGGGG!_

Lord Thomson looked up just in time to see Senna striding down the corridor, striking down guards with single punches. She stopped in front of the Lords cell.

"Need some help my liege? " She smirked. But Lord Thomson stood to their full height and strode to the glass. Without stopping, the Lord passed straight through the glass without hesitation. Lothaire cursed.

Lord Thomson was suddenly torque-less, dropping to the ground with a clink. La Dorada limped past with her pack of Wendigo's and glared into Lothaire's cell. She howled again.

Senna grinned, "Good luck Vamp. You'll need it "; the Lord strode away, with Senna at the heels.

The Lord veered around a pool of blood, and then stopped in front of the cell of Regin and Natalya. Senna peered at them, "You look like a car crash Valkyrie ", and she sniggered.

Regin stared at the fact that her cell mate was torque-less. Only the Pravus had been released of their torques, and this meant… "Your just a traitor ", Regin spat feebly. Natalya nodded furiously.

Senna looked furious, she took a step forward, most likely to smash the glass and teach Regin a lesson. But Lord Thomson stopped her by putting an arm in front of her. Senna looked at her incredulously.

Natalya smirked, "Your just a minion yourself traitor ", she laughed.

Regin laughed coldly, "Just a wittle lacky ", she laughed loudly.

Senna was infuriated, "I'll give you lacky. At least I'm on the outside ", she sneered.

Regin and Natalya pretended to quail with fear, "Oh no ", Natalya wailed to Regin.

Senna lunged at the glass, but was stopped by the Lord grabbing her by the throat. She choked and pulled at Lord Thomson's grip to no avail.

_"Do not test me Senna. You won't like it "._

Senna was released, she gasped for oxygen like a fish out of water. Lord Thomson strode away. She shot the two immortals a deadly look and scrabbled after the Lord.

_Hmmm, well well well, looks like Lord Thomson runs the show, and Senna doesn't have much of a say at all. It also looks like Lord Thomson is in a bit of a dirty mood. I like Senna's nightmares, they are fun to write. Enjoy, review, flame blah blah blah. _

_LR_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer-I own nothing but my own creations. And some violent overweight budgies._

_LR_

Chapter 13- Havoc.

Lothaire was being overrun by Wendigo's, he was scratched and bitten and low on blood as it was. He shuddered as it seemed they were never ending. Lothaire collapsed on the ground, he knew he was defeated.

Suddenly Wendigo's started screeching, they turned from Lothaire's fallen form and started attacking another force.

Lothaire closed his eyes and once he managed to open them again, the Wendigo's were gone, or more correctly, torn into multiple pieces around him. In the centre of the chaos was; to Lothaire's surprise, an unlikely ally.

"I thought you disagreed to that alliance stranger ", Lothaire said weakly, smiling with a bemused look.

Lord Thomson sheathed the huge sword onto the sheath that was on the Lords back. Without hesitating, Lord Thomson strode over to him and promptly helped the red-eyed Vampire to his feet. The black clad warrior pressed a button on the side of their helmet, the lower part of the visor slid to the side mechanically. Lothaire could see a the lower part of the Lords face, including mouth and the end of the nose.

"I didn't accept anything. Although I thought you would enjoy living long enough to see that pretty bride of yours again ", The Lord said in a slightly mocking voice.

Lothaire blanched, he had never heard such a…. Soft voice, but unavoidably superior and laced with power. Then it hit him what the Lord had said, he filled with rage and grabbed the black covered arm in a vice-like grip.

"How do you know? "He demanded, but the Lord yanked out of his grip like it was nothing.

The Lords tone was deadly, "Touch me like that again Vamp, and I'll show you why my race is so unknown to the world. Since no one lives to tell the tale ", this sent shivers down his spine and he felt as if he swallowed a golf ball. He frowned, it had been a long time since he had felt fear like this and a very long time since he had heard that voice as well.

His eyes widened, and he took several steps back in fear. He stared at the Lord as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "It's you! "He hissed, Lothaire swallowed, "I remember you ", his whisper barely audible.

Lord Thomson's lips twitched, but it was not with humour. "I would be shocked if you didn't Lothaire ".

The mysterious Vampire hesitated, "My Lord, I-I thought ". Lord Thomson cut him off.

"Thought I was dead? And that you didn't owe me? You are mistaken ", the Lord indicated to the mass of Wendigo… Parts. "I think you would agree that you owe me two life debts yes? ".

Lothaire gave a shaky nod, "Indeed ", was all he was able to say.

The black clad warrior was indeed terrifying if Lothaire was shaking in his bloodied skin.

Lord Thomson the Unforgiven nodded swiftly, "I shall see you soon, very soon Lothaire ". He trembled and nodded miserably. The Lord turned and strode away, disappearing into the dense trees.

_Hmmm it seems we are seeing Lord Thomsons ruthless side, and also, Lothaire knows the Lord as well? Hmmmmm. Enjoy_

_LR_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer- again I own only the manipulated versions, not the true characters. Oh my god I've forgotten to feed my budgies. Anyway… enjoy._

Chapter 14- Questionable acts.

The Immortals awaited Malkom's return, to trace them away from this dreaded island. He had traced a half dead Chase, Regin, Gareth and Lucia back to Val Hall. They were in a bit of a strange location, one side of them was a cliff looking down to them, and it would be a perfect place for an ambush. The rock and trees not a safe location to be.

As soon as Nix finished giving out sunblock to unamused Immortals, she gazed up with that vacant stare of hers, to the top of the ridge that overlooked them, she smiled blankly.

"Indeed ", she murmured.

Carrow looked up from the torqued immortal she was freeing, "What is it Nix? "

The Soothsayer didn't reply, she just chuckled and started humming.

Natalya followed her gaze up to the ridge and jerked with shock.

Lord Thomson was standing on the ridge, looking down on the unwitting Immortals, the visor hiding any kind of expression that would give away the warriors intentions.

"Dearling, would you like some sunblock? " Nix called happily; waving the tube around.

Lord Thomson the Unforgiven didn't move or indicate acknowledgement. But there was an uneasy atmosphere that hung off the Immortal Vertas.

Brandt squinted, "Isn't that the creature that created a mess with those guards? And was with Lothaire? "He mumbled half to himself.

Natalya nodded, scowling with hatred, "Senna is that one's lacky ", she spat. "They're both Pravus ", she pointed to her own Torque that was on the ground.

Nix nodded and clapped, "Lord Thomson the Unforgiven, and Senna the Redeemer ", she breathed excitedly. She glanced pointedly at the immortals, "You would get annihilated if you went up against a being such as Lord Thomson ".

There was movement on the ridge, Senna had joined the Lord. The Immortals could hear what she was reporting.

"My Lord, sightings among the tree line… "The rest of what was said was lost to whispers.

The Lord didn't move to acknowledge her, so Senna looked down to where her Lord was faced. A look of distaste appeared on Senna's features when she saw the Immortals. But her eyes narrowed when she saw Natalya. Senna took a step towards the edge, as if to leap down in confrontation. But yet again, Lord Thomson's arm shot out and intercepted Senna. She glared at the Lord, then at Natalya.

But Natalya was tutting and shaking her head, "Dearest Senna, you must learn how to control your anger ", smirking smugly.

Lord Thomson's arm lowered and Senna glowered and addressed the Immortals, "My Lord gives congratulations to Miss Radiant and Mr Chase. " She glared at Lord Thomson once more, "Lord Thomson also insists I apologise for my rude actions ", she seemed to grit her teeth.

Natalya nodded, "I think that is quite alright Senna ". Hiding her smirk and savouring the moment like the Immortal she was.

Senna worked her jaw in an aggravated manner. "Prenix, please give greetings to Woden and Freya for us ", she bowed her head.

Nix nodded enthusiastically, "They would be pleased to hear from you again Lord Thomson ". Nix knelt down carefully, and sat with her head lowered.

_"Again?" _ Wondered the Immortals, but kept quiet.

Suddenly without warning, Lord Thomson pulled the huge sword from their back and flung it towards the Immortals. They ducked, barely missing it. It lodged itself in a tree trunk, when they spun around to see if it had hit anyone, they saw that it had, but it was a Pravus beast, a slimy reptile looking creature. Its head had been chopped off in the one swing.

Brandt stared amazed at the Lords speed. Thaddeus the Halfling gaped, still unused to such feats. Nix got to her feet and dusted herself off.

Senna looked bored.

Brandt tensed and looked around, Uilleam MacReive had just arrived and was panting, and half turned already.

"That bitch La Dorada almost caught me. She's coming ", his voice growling and vibrating throughout his chest. He snarled with anger, "She will be here in a minute ". He had been unable to find the source of the sweet smelling female that he swore had he entranced even though he had not seen or met her yet. All he knew was that he had a split second of that alluring scent, and it was enough.

Nix looked unconcerned.

Carrow moved toward him, "let me get that torque off you Lykae ".

As she removed the torque, there was a noise of creatures approaching.

Uilleam growled and his blue eyes narrowed, Wendigo's loped into the small clearing, followed by La Dorada, The Queen of Gold. She limped forward and glared at the Immortals.

La Dorada leapt at Uilleam, but she was stopped in mid lunge by the black clad Lord.

Lord Thomson seemed to appear out of thin air, and roundhouse kicked La Dorada, she skidded back and snarled.

The Immortals stared agape, although Nix was busy reapplying her sunblock since the rain had made it run.

Uilleam leant toward the stunned Carrow, "What the hell is that being? "He whispered incredulously. Carrow shook her head in answer and wonderment.

La Dorada leapt for Lord Thomson, but the Lord dodged with a step to the side, and then pushed La Dorada.

She screeched and the pack of Wendigo's lunged forward. The Lord ripped necks from their shoulders, kicked through their necks and ripped limbs, until the Wendigo's were no more.

La Dorada gnashed her teeth together, her rotting face contorted with anger.

Suddenly Malkom had traced back, he caught sight of La Dorada and his horns flared with anger. His eyes turning black.

The Lord glanced back.

_"Just trace your female and friends away Demon, I shall handle her "_, Lord Thomson invaded his mind with ease, as if his mind reading barriers were nothing.

Malkom eyes narrowed on the black clad warrior, "You invade my mind creature? "He said with his broken English and deep accent.

Lord Thomson the Unforgiven nodded simply.

_"Indeed Demon, I cannot be repelled by weak barriers such as yours "._

Malkom tensed, but this being was the only thing distracting La Dorada from his mate, so he decided to let this being live… For now. He traced to the sides of Uilleam and Carrow; tracing them to the sides of Natalya, Brandt and Thad. He seemed to strain before tracing them all away.

Nix smiled brightly, "looks like I'm the last eh? "

Lord Thomson glanced back again, before the warriors eyes, Malkom appeared beside Nix, looking strained at the amount of tracing he had done, he took her arm, he looked to the Lord. "I am not finished with you ", then traced away.

Senna was watching with interest, a smile playing across her lips, "Can we go now? "

Lord Thomson looked up at her and nodded, then suddenly appeared next to the relaxed Senna, with the huge sword already back strapped against the back of the warrior. They both nodded and disappeared as if to trace….

_I've decided on to write much longer chapters than I have been writing. If you dislike this idea, please tell me. If you have any requests for characters or anything tell me. I know that its been light on relationship stuff, but I'm getting to that through Uilleam, it might go slow, or fast, I'm not sure just yet. So review! Okay so the possibility of them being Vamps? Or a type of Vamps? I mean witches and sorceri are just different types of the same thing. Can that apply to Vamps?_

_LR_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer- all I own is my own constructions, Kresley cole owns the true characters… Apart for my own in which I created from scratch, they is mine._

Chapter 15- Back in black.

_A year later…_

Groups of Immortals gathered in the main hall of Castle Corbett. In the secluded forests of Scotland which was the home of Uilleam MacReive, it had been the home of his ancestors thousands of years before it had been abandoned at least two thousand years ago.

The Immortals were there to solidify their alliances for the upcoming Accession. To vow to each other. There were Uilleam and Munro, Lachlain their king, Bowen and Garreth of the Lykae. There was Nix, Lucia, Regin,Kaderin and Annika of the Valkyrie. With Myst outside among others, guarding the grounds for attacks. From the Demonarchies, king Rydstorm, Cadeon and his mercenary troop Rok and a demon by the name of Cerno. The noble Fey, Tera and her comrades were among the gathered. Of the Forbearers, Nikolai, Murdoch, and Sebastian; King Kristoff would join them later. Conrad was among the guards outside, with his sun glasses and red eyes. Witches, Mari, Carrow and a cheerful brunette also joined them. The Nymphs, Berserkers, Phantoms, Sorceri; Sabine and a young pair of brothers were also among them.

Along the square shaped lot of tables, the Immortals waited impatiently.

Murdoch stood impatiently, "Come on! We don't have all night "; he let out a frustrated noise.

Nix stood and nodded, "Sit down Murdoch, they will arrive soonish, we cannot start our meeting without them ", she explained, with a ridiculous grin across her face. She leant on the table.

Nikolai tugged on Murdoch's shirt to get him to sit. He sat grudgingly.

There was silence.

Uilleam was tense, he was on a fine thread with his patience, since he had been searching for his mate for the last year, and had not found her and that sweet smelling scent.

He growled and stood, "Nix, how long exactly? "He demanded.

Nix tapped a claw against her chin and pondered, or seemed to ponder, "Not long ".

Uilleam's eyes turned blue and he growled. But Munro put a hand on his shoulder to push him back into his seat, but he shrugged off his brother's hand. "Bloody hell Nix, you soft headed loon, I could predict better than you ", he snarled.

Nix suddenly looked deadly, "You dare talk to me like that again dog ", she spat the words dog, "I shall rip out your organs one by one and keep them for presents for your future children. " She snapped her small fangs in his direction as lightning bolted across the night sky.

Regin smirked, "You better believe it, I've seen her do it ".

Uilleam leaned forward, "try it lightning bitch ", he sneered.

Lachlain stood, "Enough Uilleam, you are shaming yourself and our kind. Show them your hospitality in your own home ". He glared at Uilleam until he sat back in his seat. Lachlain sighed and looked to Nix, "Apologies Nix ".

Nix smiled brightly, "Oh not at all Lachie, I liked the game ".

He smiled hesitantly and sat back down.

Nix sat on the table and swung her legs back and forth, "Now I see the problem. I shall give you hints to who my allies are that are so promptly late. "She beamed.

The immortals looked at each other, "Errr okay ", Cadeon said.

Nix tapped a claw, "hmmm alrighty. Well the one that approaches is quite old, and is riddled with guilt over past crimes. Quite unstable ".

Kaderin glanced at her sisters questioningly. But they all shrugged, they had no idea who these allies were.

Nix nodded thoughtfully. "This being is of an ancient extinct race, although, of what, I do not know ".

They all looked incredulously at each other, Nix didn't know?

"There is usually led by beings known as the Royal ones, or Quaffor Delapen. The latter I don't know what it means, it is in their people's ancient language. "Nix pondered and sighed. "They are coooool ".

Suddenly footsteps sounded from down the corridor, the Immortals waited with baited breath, they all were gazing at the door, replaying the things that Nix had told them in their heads.

The door swung open and in stepped:

Senna the Redeemer, her shining helmet tucked under one arm. She frowned and paused in the doorway, she puzzled at them all gazing at her with fascination.

There was silence, until Regin jumped out of her seat in a fiery rage. "Whats this all about Nix? She aint no ally, shes not even Vertas! La Dorada removed her torque at the Order chop shop and would of killed me if it wasn't for her precious Lord "She exclaimed outragedly. She pointed at Senna, "You ain't anything but a stinking Pravus in disguise! " Regin's eyes tuned silver and she glared at Nix then at the unamused Senna, "You got nerve for showing your face! "

Senna, looking unamused, "You got moves to go along with that ass dribble that coming out of your mouth freak? " She spat. Her green eyes suddenly flickered from green to gold, then back.

Regin had never seen an immortal with gold eyes, but she didn't care at that time. "Why don't you try me traitor? Or is wittle Word Thomson gonna come in and spank you? "She mocked.

Senna suddenly shot her helmet at Regin. The Valkyrie didn't have time to even comprehend what had happened. She hit the ground and began coughing up strings of blood; the helmet had got her in the torso, shattering half her ribs.

Senna looked bored, "Oh look, it's over ", she said bluntly.

Nix beamed, "I think you should join us Miss Cairn ", she pointed to the chair at the end of the table. While Lucia hauled the already regenerating Regin to her chair, Nix was directing Senna to her seat. Senna glanced around at the two guards that had followed her inside, she indicated, and they shuffled inside and stood near the door.

Senna eyed Nix suspiciously, "How did you know my last name? "She asked the soothsayer curiously.

Nix beamed, "I'm predeterminationally abled ", she said cheerfully.

The Immortals were sceptical of this new comer, considering what Regin had said and that they had never seen such a being before.

Senna's guards wore black pants, and white short sleeved shirts, both with a golden sash around their waists.

Nix sat forward, "Now we can start ".

_Hmmmm Senna again? Senna will lead a large part in the story to come, it'll be hard to slowly slide her in, but I shall make it work. I would appreciate reviews, don't care what type, just for a little idea on what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Cheers from meeeeeeeeeeeee._

_LR_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer- All I own is my own constructions, Kresley cole owns the true characters… Apart for my own in which I created from scratch, they is mine. I do not claim responsibility to the noisy budgies outside though… Enjoy._

Chapter 16- Forever the guilty. " Beauty of style and harmony and grace and good rhythm depends on simplicity. " –Plato.

Senna put her bag on the end of the bed, in the room in which the Lykae, Uilleam had given her. It had been decided that all the immortals would await King Kristoff and some of the other immortal parties that had not been able to get to the meeting. They were to wait as long as it took, and Senna was already bored.

Her two guards, Poyon and Dalen entered the room hesitantly, "is there anything we can do for you miss Senna? " Dalen asked. Poyon nodded.

Senna forced a smiled, "No Dalen, you's two can do what you want. Are you both settled into your rooms? "

Poyon nodded and nudged Dalen, "Indeed miss Senna, Poyon is eager to explore the forest, would that be okay? " Dalen asked excitedly. Poyon looked excited, but was much too shy to speak to anyone but Dalen.

Sighing, Senna nodded. They bounded off enthusiastically.

Senna lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as if it was her worse enemy.

_"This is what happens when I get to Lord Thomson's meeting late "_, she thought to herself darkly. She sighed and closed her eyes. Soon Senna fell into a light sleep.

_Ro was smiling fondly at her; she winked and kept walking along the rough ground and through the trees. "Come on Senny ", she had called teasingly. Ro wore creamy shorts that were held up by a leather black belt. She wore a white short sleeved shirt tucked into her shorts and a red checkered flannelette shirt with long sleeves, the buttons not done, so it was open. Her sneakers were white and green. Ro's ten year old reflexes, perfect for jumping over branches._

_Senna beamed and started after her. She loved Ro, she was her greatest friend. As Ro paused to check on Senna's progress, she smiled, "Come on Sen, not far now "._

_Her brown hair hung down, just past her shoulders, her fringe blowing in front of her eyes, so she had to brush it away. Senna beamed and jogged up to Ro and took her hand. It was warm and friendly. Like Ro herself._

_ The young Senna adored Ro, "An honourable Jhones" she had used to think while she was idolising Ro. It had been like that ever since Senna could remember, from the ages two upwards. Ro had been six years older than her, but already Senna's hero. _

_Ro snatched Senna into her arms, and jogged ahead, the young Senna giggled, barely five years old and innocent. Ro smiled and slowed._

_ She put Senna down carefully, "look at that, isn't that awesome? "Ro pointed down from the cliff they were standing on. Senna looked down to see a stream circling and winding through the lush trees, a family of Kangaroo's were drinking casually._

_Senna frowned, "It's Kangaroo's, what's so awesome about them? "She asked shrewdly._

_Ro laughed that beautiful laugh of hers, "You don't understand, you're too young to see the beauty in life. We don't see this when we are hunting them do we? All we see is fear in their eyes ", Ro explained carefully. "The simplicity of it all "._

_Senna raised a sceptical eyebrow, "that's just stupid though "._

_ Ro watched her with that same smile; she looked fascinated by Senna's response. She shrugged, "I hope for your sake you get it one day Senny ", She grabbed her and draped Senna over her shoulder._

_Senna giggled, "It's so stupid though, I'll never get something stupid "._

Senna woke at the sound of knocking at her door; she got to her feet and answered the door. She came face to face with a young demon with light brown eyes and curved horns, "I've been sent to inform you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes if you would be so kind to join the others ", he smiled friendly.

Senna nodded, "I shall be there, thank you ". She shut the door and went to the window of her room, it was open, so she looked out, just to see the setting sun, and she gazed at it as if she was trying to identify what it was; as Ro had tried to explain to her those many years ago. Senna sighed and closed her eyes, only to see the memory of Ro screaming for her to run. Senna snapped her eyes open and glared at the disappearing sun.

She shook her head and said to herself, "Still stupid ", she slammed the wooden shutters shut and walked to the door and left for dinner.

When Senna arrived at Dinner, she was rewarded with a hostile glare from Regin. She collected her food then sat next to the seemingly fuming Uilleam whom was stabbing at his food. Senna glanced at him hesitantly, "It's a very nice castle you have here ", she said awkwardly.

He glared at her, and then resumed his stabbing.

Senna left him to his "eating". She turned to see Nix smiling blankly at her.

"So what does Quaffor Delapen mean Miss Cairn? " Nix asked sunnily.

Senna froze and stared at Nix, everyone had their eyes on Senna, their conversations forgotten and were concentrating on the stunned Senna.

She wet her lips, "well, that's a very old phrase, it hasn't been used in, well ", she scratched her head, "at least eight hundred years ".

Nix nodded quickly, "But what does it mean? "She pressed.

Senna hesitated; she glanced at the guards, Dalen and Poyon, whom were both watching her nervously. She looked back to Nix, "It means many things. Great leader, Sacred one… "She glanced at Dalen and Poyon again. "It's true meaning is, Sacred Jhones ", she shoved a huge bite of steak in her mouth in a hope it would give her more time for the next question she knew was going to be asked.

Nix nodded, "This Jhones, what exactly is it? "She asked curiously.

Senna chewed slowly, glancing at Dalen and Poyon, whom were looking doubtful. She shrugged at them, conveying secret messages. She swallowed and glanced back to Nix. "Jhones isn't a what, it's who. "She sighed, "Jhones was a sacred family that in the past, ruled our kind. They were respected and loved. They were the only royalty that my people would recognise. It was a throne that once the king or queen would die, it would be passed to the next oldest in line ", she took another bite, awaiting the next question.

It was Tera, the archer next. "You said it hasn't been used in over eight hundred years? " She queried.

Senna swallowed, "The royal king and grand elder, Samar Jhones died from plague only my kind is vulnerable to. It was said that his legacy died with him, all that is honourable and pure of the Jhones was lost with him, since his son was born on the day his father died, he was unable to give his son the teachings that his father before him gave him. It was sacred knowledge that had been passed down from the dawn of my kind. His son, Myron Jhones, when older, did not feel like he had the right to rule, since he had no knowledge of his family's ancestral sacred values, he broke sacred lore and was banished from the clan. So he gave up his title. His son, left young in the clan since his father had been banished, had the right, but did not act on it, intending to wait until he had gained enough experience and knowledge of honour. He intended to act on it once he had gained hundreds of years older. But... "Senna looked saddened.

"He had a son, Juno, and a granddaughter. Juno was killed when his daughter was barely days old, so the responsibility of his granddaughter prevented him from rising to the position that he had waited hundreds of years for. "Senna nodded and continued, "Hayley, his granddaughter had grown to the age of nine when the task of exiling the man that had killed his son was given to Lonos ", she took a bite of steak.

Senna nibbled on her thumb nail.

_The Jhones are AWESOME, and I don't know about you guys, but there's something very important in the description of Ro in Senna's memory and the story of the Sacred Jhones. Enjoy, review, blah blah._

_LR_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer- Now this is getting tiring, but we'll say it again. These, not mine, only their true authors. _

Chapter 17- Exile. "There are two things a person should never be angry at, what the can help, and what they cannot. " –Plato.

Senna leant back in her chair. "Lonos Jhones was to complete a ritual which would send the criminal away into a far land and he would become a fugitive, physically unable to return to our land without inflicting pain upon himself. But somehow the murderer forced Lonos into his position and he was exiled as well as the murderer. So leaving the young Hayley Jhones alone and without guidance. Years after, Hayley disappeared and yeah ", she shrugged, and took another mouthful of steak.

Dalen looked at her carefully, and with a slightly suspicious look on his face.

Regin squinted at her suspiciously, "Why did you just kinda cut it off there? "

Senna rolled her eyes, "I did that because that where the story ends ", she said condescendingly.

Regin shot to her feet, "You're life story is about to end ", she snarled.

Senna shot to her feet in a flash, "bring it! "

"Oh for the love of Dimka! " Dalen shouted, he jumped to his feet. "For the love of Dimka Senna! Your over six thousand years old! How can you be this immature? Poyon and I weren't sent here to listen to two fickle oldies bicker! "He stormed out with Poyon on his heels. Once he was half way down the hall he turned and shouted again, "Six thousand! " And continued until he disappeared around the corner.

There was silence, until Senna broke it with: "Well that wasn't very sporting to bring up my age like that ", she commented a matter of factly.

The Immortals were silent, shocked at her age, and her dismissive attitude towards the vast age she had experienced.

Uilleam frowned, "So, may I ask, do your kind have any kind of destined mate or bride as most of the Lore does? "He asked gruffly.

Senna laughed, "Not at all ", laughing as if it were preposterous, "There's never enough females to barely keep our kind going. We could never wait for destiny to show us perfection ".

Nix cocked her head to the side, "Is that why your race is known as extinct? That its dwindling? "She asked genuinely.

Senna's smile faded a little, "Extinct? Hmmm well our kind treasures its females closely, females are a rarity, since it's a curse that females are one in a thousand chance of being born ", she tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

Tera frowned, "When was the last born? "Her inquisitive nature evident.

Senna now shrugged, "I was the last ", and she smiled fondly.

Uilleam gaped, "you must be extremely important among your people then, have you a league of males vying for your attentions? "He asked interestedly. The Lykae within burned with curiosity.

Senna considered his question in silence; she pushed her food around to her plate, contemplating his question. When she finally faced him, she seemed sceptical, "It's improbable ", and she said this with an unreadable look on her face, as if Senna was not telling them the entire story.

Kaderin butted in, "Would that be because you were banished? "She urged.

Senna frowned and blinked at Kaderin, "Banished? I was never banished ", she said with an odd look on her face, "Where would you get such information? "She rubbed her tattoo subconsciously. An action that was noted by the still fuming Regin.

Kaderin jerked a thumb at Nix.

Senna raised an eye brow at Nix, "Well I would think your soothsaying abilities have been proven wrong Valkyrie. I have never been banished. Although I know several people that have been banished, I am not familiar with banishment personally "She kept a cool composure, but she itched her tattoo again.

Nix jumped up out of her seat, "I never said you were banished. "She suddenly looked crafty, "You weren't trialled for your crime, and therefore escaped the banishment that you righty deserve by the law of your people. "That stunned the collective immortal party into silence. Senna turned pale and silent.

Regin jumped up again, "So you're a criminal? Oh great ". Myst dragged her down into her chair hissing illegible words of warning.

Senna's eyes narrowed and she glared at Regin. Standing up straight like a shot, she hissed; "I lost everything I had six thousand years ago, and gained this ", she pointed at her tattoo with a jerk, "I gained this instead. I have longed for redemption, have fought and killed for the chance of having the chance of being accepted by my people, even to walk among them without being shunned would be a blessing ", she took a step toward her. "Without fail for six thousand years I have suffered. The only thing I have is my memories. I do not even have my honour anymore, it was stripped from me! "She leant closer to her with a deadly look on her face, making Regin look hesitant. "For a child's mistake, I have suffered ". She strode out of the small hall and disappeared around the corner.

There was silence for long moments, until Nix whistled and said; "Damn, those Sailors are back in New Orleans. Wish I was there ". She growled and stared into space.

Senna lay back on her bed, silently fuming and staring at the roof as if it were her worst enemy. It made her ballistic that Regin had got to her, and that she had burst out her feelings. She closed her eyes, wincing at the memory, _"I don't even have my pride",_ she thought hauntingly. Senna gave a short sigh and opened her eyes, staring at her roof again.

She thought back to her young days, in her clan and among her people. Of course those were happy memories. Her father, her mother, even Selena, her overly violent grandmother who, for some reason, the other clan members avoided. Senna smiled, remembering her grandmother fondly.

_"No Senna, I don't have time, ask your mother or father ", Selena had said tiredly as she pulled off her boots wearily. _

_Senna had crossed her arms stubbornly, "They went away, remember? "She jumped onto the bed next to Selena. "Please grandmother? I won't be a bother "she had pleaded._

_But Selena had been out hunting rogue enemies that had wandered into their territory; she had been away for months. It took a lot out of her, and was in no mood._

_Senna pouted at another refusal, "Come on, play with me, please? "_

_Selena looked at her only grandchild with a weary look, "play with the other children "._

_ Senna wrinkled up her brow, "they tease me and throw stuff at me though ", she mumbled quietly. But Selena shot upright._

_ "They do what? "She demanded._

Senna grinned, she recalled that Selena had warned their fathers of their behaviour, and when one father had scoffed at her threat and referred to some, old matter in which invoked her wrath. The father had come out with a broken arm, broken nose and pleading for mercy.

Her smile suddenly turned sad, it had been a long time since she had seen her faithful grandmother.

Senna sighed and turned to her side and traced the pattern on the blanket. She closed her eyes and was plagued by the memories of her youth.

_Her mother had fallen asleep at the table, her halo of dark red hair flowing over her face. Her father, with his purple hair standing up; shook her awake softly and smiled, saying to Senna, "look how tired she is Senny, we won't be travelling again anytime soon, clan business or not ", he assured her. Obviously he had heard the tales of Selena's exploits in assuring safety for Senna from the children. _

Senna swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut at the memory, "But you did ", she whispered hauntingly.

_Loving it. Selena is the first one of Senna's kind that was introduced in the original novel. Shes a strong character. Senna on the other hand, is becoming more and more troubled. I also liked the "past matter" in which invoked Selena's wrath. More to come. So review, flame, request blah blah. But enjoy._

_LR_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Do I look like Kresley Cole to you? If I do you should get your eyes checked mate._

Chapter 18- Lies.

Senna was strolling through the stacks of neatly stacked books in the vast library in the castle. She had so far avoided the Immortals. She was… Ashamed for her outburst. Dalen and Poyon had so far only came to her to report; they were patrolling the forest and coasts that were hours away. It had been two days since her outburst.

She glanced at a stack of spider web covered books, she battled the thick webs away, and they must have been there for millennia. She gazed at the ancient writing and picked up a few. Senna frowned at one book, it looked thousands of years old. She opened the book carefully the taut leather and parchment, expecting it to crumble or feel frail, but it felt as strong as if it had been made yesterday, and looked as if it had been written only hours before. Senna frowned puzzled as she gazed at the strange lettering for a few moments before the realisation hit her. She understood this ancient language.

Senna stormed into the hall in which a group of immortals including Uilleam, his brother and several of others were relaxing. She threw the book onto the table in which the flirtatious Munro was leaning against.

"Dammit wolf, what the hell is this? " She demanded, pointing at the book.

Munro grinned, "Seems like a book lass ", he said, smirking.

Senna's eyes turned golden and she growled inhumanly; making them all uneasy.

Uilleam shrugged and picked it up, "You see this castle was the ancient home of my past ancestors and I have only just returned to find it still here. It had been rumoured that it had been destroyed in an attack millennia ago, so I have never pursued it ", he admitted. "I have not gotten around to examining everything as of yet ", he explained, he opened it and was visibly surprised by its solidness and lack of deterioration. Uilleam rifled through it and frowned, "I can't understand it, it's in a strange language. "

Tera the fey leaned forward, a known language extraordinaire, "let me have a look ", she said promptly.

Senna seemed on edge.

Tera gazed at the pages, with increasing confusion, "What is this? I know every single language, but this one… its different. I see some symbols in the pictures that I recognise, but… "She shook her head with uneasiness. She pointed to a symbol drawn on the page. It seemed like a mesmerising sun, with two rearing creatures on either side. The creatures were blackened, like shadows of the sun in which both faced; they were reared up on their back legs, whilst their front legs were up and they had claws… The creatures had wide open jaws and large teeth. They also had a tail, which turned up wards and was spiked at the end.

These two identical drawings sent shivers up their spines, Uilleam looked to Tera, "You recognise those? "His tone incredulous.

Tera the Fey nodded uneasily, "Its old, really old, like ancient. It was known as the mark of the sacred knights. Thousands of years ago, there would be stories of ancient mortal knights that braved war to save the most honourable soldiers. I thought it was just legends though ", she said nervously.

Uilleam frowned, "Mortals? "

"They said that these mortal sacred knights would be forever unchangeable, unable to age nor get ill from plague ", she explained, with a troubled look upon her face. She swallowed, "There was a quote that accompanied these tails: Man shalt never give willingly, what he forever fights for; and- " She was cut off by a sombre sounding Senna.

"Neither shall the sacred one give willingly what they forever preserve ", she completed with resignation. She sighed and shrugged, "My people have many myths lingering among them, used to frighten mortal youths. Such as the 'Skin Walkers' and these 'Sacred Knights'. But this ", she pointed at the drawing on the page. "This is the mark of the Sacred Jhones ".

Uilleam gaped, "This is a book of your people? "He asked astoundedly, looking back to the book with wonder.

Senna nodded, "Within my people, books like these are hidden, and destroyed if in the wrong hands or is in danger of being stolen. We would never give our secrets away to any other outside our own race. I would not know how this came into the possession of the Lykae. " Her eyes had turned back to normal, but still she seemed troubled.

Uilleam hesitated, "Do you think there might be more books such as this in the library? "He felt as if he should give it back to Senna, but something bugged him. "And is it possible it was a gift from your people? "

This made Senna laugh, "My people would never, and certainly not a book such as this. This book was a belonging of a Jhones, I have not read it entirely, but it's obvious that it is a sacred book on the Jhones, ancient rites, names, it is only meant to be read by a Jhones. It's a item of great value ". She thought for a few moments, "It is possible there may be more in the library ".

Munro frowned and glanced at the picture with a strange look upon his face. "Uilleam do you recall that image on Grandfathers ring? It was the image of this beast I swear it ", he admitted.

Senna's eyes narrowed, "what ring? "She asked suspiciously.

Uilleam shifted uncomfortably, "Our grandfather used to have a ring, it had been gold but the black image of a beast much like that one. He had received it from his father on his deathbed, saying that it had been a gift from a man that he had saved from certain death; Our great grandfather had once lived here, in this castle, before abandoning it. It is in Kinevane, where our cousin and king lives. I doubt he would object us examining it, and no doubt his wife Emma wouldn't mind tracing it here for your examination ", he suggested. He could not decline his guest this, since she was making no demands for the return of these artifacts of her ancient people.

Senna nodded and Munro went to fetch Emma. "One more thing Uilleam ", she whispered oddly. "Would the creature have been one the right or left side of the sun? " She asked quietly, staring at the page unsurely.

Uilleam thought for a moment, "it would have been on the left side, because it was facing to the right. "

Senna winced, _"It can't be one of them"_, she thought frustrated.

They all hung about the room whilst Emma returned with the ring. When she did, Senna stared at the ring, turning it in her fingers, she had an odd look on her face, as she said; "I know this ring ", she whispered.

Uilleam blinked, "It's that easy to recognise? "He asked bemusedly. He wondered why Senna had that look on her face. Tera and the two other fey that were there, as well as Munro watched with baited breaths.

Senna shook her head, "It's just rare, I know who gave this to your great grandfather, although I do find it ridiculous that he would give such a possession away ", she scowled. At the excited looks on their faces, she sighed and laid the ring flat in the middle of her palm. "The first Jhones, Sinder; created three rings. Two such as this one; one for the left creature of this drawing, and one for the right. He created another, the sun; and kept it for himself. The ring with the right handed creature was given to a young guard in which he trusted his life so securely with. He later died in battle along with Sinder Jhones. But the ring with the creature on the left on it. This ring. "She paused with a frustrated look on her face. Senna looked at the ring with a confused but frustrated look on her face; as if she was trying to figure out the mysteries of the universe.

"Keep going ", Tera whispered.

Senna glanced up and then looked back at the ring, "It was given to Sinder's closest friend and most powerful ally. He had no name, but the name given to him by Sinder; which was Dimka ". She shivered and glanced around suspiciously.

Tera frowned, "your friend swore by Dimka in the hall, would that be the same man? "She asked puzzled. She was very closely listening.

Senna nodded, "Dimka was an ancient monk, but also the most powerful fighter, the only fighter that could possibly best Sinder Jhones. He… "She frowned and trailed off, still looking at the ring.

Munro frowned, and scratched his head, "why would you swear with a monks name? And when did he die? "He shrugged at the daggers that his brother was shooting him.

Senna looked up with an odd look on her face and her lips twitched. "I never said he died did i? And this comes into the next answer… "She grinned bitterly, "Dimka ascended into a higher being and a higher plain. Dimka is our only god ". Senna shook her head bemusedly, "He is the one that gave me my tattoo ".

_Dimka is wrathful… And has a thing against Senna…_

_Reviews blah blah you've heard it all before._

_LR_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Me no speakish Engish…. And me no real author…. Me no own….. Wakari-masen Nihongo… _

_My budgies are at the moment attacking each other…_

Chapter 19-Truths.

"Dimka had fallen in love with a beautiful girl, he had planned on gaining her affection and marrying her. But Sinder took her for his own and she died in child birth, creating an instant rift between the friends. "Senna smirked bitterly, "He turned his back on love and trained his mind never to be swayed by such material and physical things. Many years later, and after Sinder's death, he ascended into being our God, there's rumours that even now, he is resentful of the Jhones' and that is why so much harm became of their line ". Senna shrugged and fingered the ring. "The other ring was shattered into a million pieces and buried with the young guard. Sinder's ring was passed onto his heirs, and was lost with Hayley Jhones ". Senna rubbed her tattoo subconsciously. She frowned at the ring.

"This ring is the ring of my ancients ", she murmured. She passed it back to Uilleam mulishly and shrugged, "But it's nothing but a trinket without its counterparts though ". The Immortals watched with baited breath, wondering if Senna would give any more insight into her people.

Uilleam gazed at the ring confused. "So, what happened to Hayley Jhones? "

Senna considered the question for several moments. "My kind could only speculate what became of Hayley. It was long before I was born, about eighty or ninety years before I was born " she looked uncomfortable. "There's only rumours of what has happened to Hayley, I mean, No one can be sure which rumour is the most probable ", she admitted truthfully.

Senna paused and looked frustrated, "There is one rumour, that after she left, she was assassinated by rogue members of our kind that had past threatened the Jhones for retribution, it was given highest priority to search out the rogue being, but not one of my kind returned. I doubt that Hayley was assassinated though, she was quite wily and she was the strongest of my kind and it was rumoured she was one of the strongest Jhones' to live ", Senna nodded cryptically and paused for several moments.

Tera frowned, "But she disappeared? Why? "She was deciphering the story and analysing.

Senna nodded, "My grandmother told me stories of Hayley, and she had been great friends with Hayley Jhones, had grown up together and shared everything. But the one thing she did not share was her most private thoughts and Hayley did not tell her of the reasons of her leaving ", Senna seemed to look wistful. "Although, when my grandmother spoke of Hayley, she seemed to become strange, which always gave me the feeling that she wasn't telling me all the truth. Selena, my grandmother has been labelled in honourable within our clan, and I heard many stories in which suggested that she had a hand in the disappearance of Hayley Jhones ", Senna shook her head sadly and gave a hopeless look to Tera.

Uilleam frowned, "Your grandmother, this Selena. Was she an honourable woman to you? Did it seem that she was in honourable? "He cocked his head to the side.

Senna nodded gravely, "She was shunned, but did not seem out of the ordinary, she was overly violent and protective of her family. She was seen as in honourable, but she was also one of the best warriors in my clan. It was my understanding that she was not always the in honourable being that everyone disrespected, but something went wrong with someone she trusted, we all trusted. He had turned on our people, and killed many of us. She, whom had been closest to him, above all others, had been shunned with distrust. She could have been exiled from our land just for that association with that creature ", Senna sighed and rubbed her tattoo wearily, she looked tired.

"Given that she was a Jhones, wouldn't the royals be segregated from commons? " Tera quiered. She felt the white feathers of an arrow in her quiver that was strapped to the thigh.

Senna smirked, "Yes, indeed, but Lonos had reasoned that she required friendship from children or else she would become unreasonably unknowledgeable of average experience. When she was barely two years old, my grandmother was orphaned, and Lonos adopted her into his family, so Selena and Hayley had begun their friendship early, as well as my mother, whom was three days Hayleys senior and also aunt to Hayley through their mothers. She did not share the Jhones name. When I was born, I was told that I was a cousin to Hayley Jhones ". Senna shrugged and opened her mouth to continue, but was cut off.

"Hayley did no' have children? " Munro interrupted.

Senna glowered, "She went missing, she didn't have time ".

"Hayley has been rumoured to have been even kidnapped by Dimka ", Senna murmured admittedly. Ignoring the last comment as if it didn't happen. Senna sighed, "Its only speculation ".

Tera scowled, "hmm, is there any possibility of anyone knowing what became of Hayley? " She was the type of person in which itched for answers, and it was interesting.

A strange look came over Senna's face, she quickly hid it, but it had already been seen. "No, no one at all. Not even the gods ". She looked as if she was in pain and that it was tormenting her.

Munro exchanged a meaningful glance at his brother.

Senna was at the main hall table, she was pouring over the book of the Jhones that Uilleam had insisted on giving to her. She was still wearing her black soldier suit, although no helmet.

Immortals were just now arriving in the hall, readying for a meeting. Which Senna saw as a fat waste of time.

The book that had been given to Uilleam indeed had been a sacred text on the one Royal family her kind had. She had, at first felt bad for reading it, since it was a book that only the sacred Jhones were allowed to read. But hey, what did she have to lose?

Regin came up behind Senna and hit her hard in the back of the head. "Nerd ", she hissed mockingly. But Senna grabbed her wrist as she went to snatch at the book.

"Don't touch me ", Senna warned.

Declan Chase stood suddenly from his place, he growled inhumanly. He had arrived mere hours ago and had heard the tales of Regin's wounds in which had been given by Senna. "You won't touch my wife Skin Walker ", He snarled. His eyes gleamed with his inner bear spirit.

Senna let Regin go and sneered, "Skin Walker? I may as well call you a bear, Berserker. My kind do not eat souls, why would we do that? "She smirked at the memory of the tale.

Declan snarled, "You and your kind? I've since heard rumours of your kind. They ally with the Pravus. "He spat, "I've heard of a man, with red hair, a white scar down his face. That proclaims that he is the killer of kings, the one whom leads his race for world domination ", he laughed harshly. "He leads miscreants of deformed beasts and now lead the Hoard to salvation. "

Senna looked at him with interest, "I believe the man you speak of goes by the name of Julius Kinko, he leads my kind's enemies, called the DrasDenkor, or Spikes. As well as rogue members of my kind. I assure you Magister; Mister Kinko is hated by my kind, and is responsible for one of the Royal family's death, Juno Jhones. He is no kind of leader to my kind ", she said calmly, but Senna's jaw twitched.

Declan gritted his teeth, "Your kind must learn to destroy the destroyer ".

Senna nodded, "Indeed, but I shall point out that you were once the destroyer yourself, although I am quite aware of Julius Kinko and his need to be destroyed. I have given the entire six thousand years of my life to that purpose, and all I have managed to do is watch my Lord and liege; Lord Thomson give him the scar in which you have just spoken about. "She left him with a sense of respect for this being.

Suddenly an explosion racked the castle; the immortals were thrown from their chairs. Senna was the first to her feet; she rushed to the window and pushed the still settling wooden shutters open. She gave a short growl and suddenly jerked her hand to her face. She had caught a barbed arrow centimetres from her face. Senna swallowed.

"That was a close one "; she nervously glanced at the others.

Poyon and Dalen had arrived, with swords drawn and bodies tense.

Senna looked out the window, dropping the arrow at her feet, she suddenly tensed, "I doubt the army within the forest in the outer territory are yours? " She didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Dalen, Poyon! Go! Alert Lord Thomson. Run until the coast and then you know what to do! Do not let them catch you, you know what happens to Kinko's prisoners. Do what you must! " Senna commanded.

Dalen and Poyon bowed, and then both ran straight at the window, Senna sidestepped, and they dived head-first out, Poyon first, the Dalen. Senna watched them sprint like marathon runners into the trees to the right of the castle. They would be cutting it close with the enemy.

Senna spun around, "I would think we must ready for war ", she informed them gravely.

_Now now kiddies, don't get all huffy and puffy. I 3 Poyon…. And Hayley Jhones…. And Senna…. Long list. Anyway, enjoy, more to come. Review, flame blah blah; me no care._

_LR_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Duh me not Kresley Cole blah blah. All I own is some flu like symptoms… Also some pretty awesome cold and flu tablets *sniffle*_

Chapter 20- Proof.

Dalen was running like a madman, he could see Poyon through the trees beside him, sprinting like his life depended on it… But in reality, his life did depend on it. Neither of them were stupid, and that's why they were aware that as soon as they exited the castle, that assassins; rogue members of their own race, would be dispatched to assassinate the two. Already, Dalen could hear the rapidly approaching assassins. His fear was escalating, because he knew that they could never outrun these honed warriors chasing them. Dalen caught the breeze, he could smell the ocean, they were close to the coast.

Dalen looked again, around to see Poyon looking at him with that determined look, he had no fear. Suddenly, the colour drained from Poyons face.

Dalen was tackled to the ground by a huge, mountain of a brute. Poyon stopped far off, with an uncertain look on his face, and then he saw two more assassins appear from the trees.

"Go Poyon! Take the message! "Dalen screamed, he wrenched himself from the assassins grip and stumbled forward. The two other assassins suddenly shot barbed arrows at Poyon, one grazed his face, and ripped open his shoulder. The huge assassin then lunged forward and stabbed the dazed Dalen through the chest. Dalen weakly called for Poyon to run, then slumped to the ground.

Poyon turned and sprinted as fast as he could, he wasn't far now from the coast, ten seconds? The trees were beginning to thin, and he could hear the waves splashing against the cliff face in which he was approaching rapidly. The assassins had quickly finished off Dalen, and were now chasing Poyon as if he were a game.

He could see the ledge. The rogues were barely ten metres behind him, but were slowing at seeing the ledge. But Poyon sped up as much as he could and leapt off the ledge, swan diving off. There was a determination in his eyes; swearing retribution for his fallen brother.

Senna nibbled her bottom lip; she wore a sleeveless chain-mail shirt, which was designed by sacred armourers within her clan long ago. She wore her normal black suit, but with an amazing long sword at her hip. She glanced at the crudely, but majestically engraved stone that hung from a pure silver chain around her neck, she brushed it with the tips of her fingers, and closed her eyes.

"Please give me strength, so I am able to protect the innocent ", she breathed her prayer, not aware of the presence of Regin and Lucia behind her. "I may not be in your favour dearest Dimka, you may still be displeased with me for my actions, but for the good of my people; your people. Please aid me in this battle against the rogue ones ". She gripped the stone, "May you watch over me and our people ". She opened her eyes and turned to see the two Valkyrie watching her.

Regin grinned "what a nice pebble ", she sneered at the stone around Senna's neck.

Senna raised a single eyebrow, "Indeed, it was a pebble, picked up from the banks of a sacred place of my people, by the first of my race. This is the stone of Elders, passed down from Grand Elder to Grand Elder since the sands of time started trickling in the hourglass of my kind's wretched existence. "She showed them the engraving, "This is the mark of the wise Grand Elders ".

Lucia nodded with fascination, but Regin snorted. "Did you steal it? "

Senna smiled bitterly, "No, given ".

Lucia cut in before Regin could reply, "Senna, you seem very prepared for this battle, are you well known by your sword? "She was desperate to hold Regin's tongue.

Senna smirked and stroked the hilt of her sword, "Indeed, but I am but a mere shadow compared to my Lord's swordsmanship. "

Lucia cocked her head to the side, "Did your Lord train you? "

Senna nodded, "For six thousand years, but I am still no match for the skills that my Lord has wielded thousands of years before my time. "

A sudden explosion rocked the castle, this was a regular occurrence, but the castle was fortified, and it would take more than mere explosions to take down the proud castle.

There was a sudden call through the castle, "Arms to defence positions! They are approaching! " Over and over again this desperate call sounded through the stone walls.

Senna turned to the two Valkyrie uncertainly, "Remember what I said? "She had advised all of the alliance that her people were strong and bloodthirsty, and if they came across one of them, to avoid them at all costs.

Regin nodded, her eyes gleaming with glee at the upcoming battle. Lucia nodded gravely.

Senna withdrew her sword and approached the open window; she took a step up onto the ledge, and then stepped out. It would have had to have been at least fifty metres high, but when Regin and Lucia raced to see; Senna landed carefully on her feet. She proceeded towards a group of war generals.

Lucia whistled, "You must admit, she is impressive sister ".

Regin grumbled, she was grudgingly thinking the same thing, but would never admit it out loud.

"Lady Cairn ", Nix inclined her head slightly, with fascination and a foolish grin. As Senna approached. Nix wore a golden breastplate, and her black sable hair had been braided for war.

Uilleam looked at her gravely, "You are ready for battle Sacred Warrior? " He asked. The immortals looked at her interestedly.

Senna shrugged gravely, "One battle is alike the other, and even though I shall be against my own kind, it has no difference ". She glanced at Nix, "What do you see soothsayer? "

Nix gazed at her dreamily, "The king of old is intelligent and powerful, but not a warrior. The Queen may take many pawns, bishops and knights in her line of victims. The White Queen is a warrior, but falls in soulful love with the king's bishop. Thus the Black queen was created, then defeated the White Queen in the turmoils of space. In this game, there are no kings, as there once was, but no more. The Black Queen and her bravest knight shall strive to defeat the false Black King, then all will proclaim 'shah maat`' "Nix beamed without a hint of lucidity.

Tera the fey frowned, "shah maat`? That means the king is dead ", she commented calmly, she cocked her head to the side, "Check mate is just shah maat`, you're talking about chess, is this like a chess board Valkyrie? " Tera shook her head to the side, and glanced ponderingly at Senna.

The warrior stared at Nix contemplating, "you- "She looked as if she was trying to find the right words, "You are extremely odd Nix. But I get what you are saying. The Black King must be taken down ", she had an unreadable expression on her face.

Nix nodded sunnily, "Indeed. You must put your past experience with this man behind you, you may have been a prisoner of his, but you must learn to forget, unless you will forever be his prisoner. Indeed your people are categorised by the colours of the chess board, good/evil, night/day. But you are neither of these; you are quite the orange character aren't you? "

Senna's face turned stony and reserved, "I am quite aware of that ", she said through gritted teeth, she turned to leave, but Nix began speaking once more.

"Dearest Senna, do not regret your rescuer ", Nix advised, "She died to save you, what was her name? Ro? Nice name, hmmm… She knew the price of her actions, and spent her last hours, tied to that dungeon wall, regretting her weakness, that she was unable to help you escape properly, that you had to run by yourself, weak and young. Miss Ro shouldn't have been so rash, although; she was only thirteen, so she cannot be blamed ", she said casually. "Even though she was tortured by the fiend, she kept strong, until the end ".

Senna looked around, "Stop, just stop talking, why are you saying this? "She demanded, tears were welling in her eyes. Senna walked away haughtily, unable to stay any longer.

Nix looked at Annika cheerfully, but received a jab in the side of the head.

_Ahhhh I'm having a bit of fun here. Enjoy. Review or not…_

_LR_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Duh me not Kresley Cole blah blah. _

_En omista tätä (Finnish)_

_私はこれを所有していない __(Japanese)_

_Hoc non sua__ (Latin)_

_How languages do you want it in? I do not own this!_

Chapter 21-Give me the money.

Regin walked down a corridor of the castle, she had heard the tale of what Nix had told Senna, Annika had not been happy and told many of the Valkyries to be wary of Senna, as she may respond to acts with an emotional imbalance. Naturally the entire exchange had been told to everyone. Regin felt a tad guilty, so she had left her husband to preparing for battle. Regin came to the room of Senna. She knocked and entered hesitantly.

Regin saw Senna, she was getting changed, obviously had thought better of the armour she wore.

She was naked from the waist up, apart from a purple bra and tightly bound bandages that covered both arms from a half-way up her humerous, down to her wrists. Regin stared at white scars on her back, they looked a lot like whip marks; accompanied by small dotting scars that went across her right shoulder blade, Regin did not know what to make of these. Senna then looked around, she looked surprised to see Regin, but she masked it by pulling on a short sleaved white shirt. She still wore her black swat-like suit pants, she put on her chain mail. Her sword lay on the bed.

"What do you want? " Senna asked abruptly.

Regin shrugged and wandered over to her bedside table, she picked up a photo. It was of a small girl with purple hair, obviously Senna, then another girl, with brown hair and glittering blue eues. Senna wore denim shorts and a singlet. The other girl, older than Senna, wore a backwards blue baseball cap, with a white t-shirt and by the look of them, hiking shorts. "Is this your sister or something? "

Senna strode over and snatched it out of her hand, "No, just a good friend ", she shoved it into her pocket.

Regin shrugged and continued wandering around her room, inspecting multitudes of objects, "Do you see her often? " She picked up the book in which Senna had got from Uilleam and flipped through it.

Senna moved over and snatched the book from her hands, "She died. Stop touching my things ".

It hit Regin like a freight train, this was the girl that had died for Senna. She looked at Senna casually, pity rising, but she kept it down, "that's too bad. Hmmm. So, I guess I'm here to make a kinda truce ", she shrugged and shifted in her breast plate.

Senna raised an eyebrow, "A truce? "

Regin nodded, "well I'm gonna be watching out for those Pravas, I have enough enemies on that battle field, I don't need any others ", she reasoned.

Senna looked at her strangely, but then turned away, she strapped her sword to her hip.

Regin continued, "I guess your kinda pissed at Nix for what she said huh? Look, I'm just trying to be nice, I've come to the conclusion that you're an alright person, so I have not need to hate you ", she rationalised, relating the speech Lucia had told her to say.

Senna glanced at her with a troubled look on her face, "It is a belief within my people that anyone that is not an enemy, is an automatic friend. I do not think you are my enemy, just a little aggravating " Senna informed her truthfully. Senna sat on the end of her bed, "I do not believe in what my people believe, but I guess I never did understand ", and she smiled oddly.

Regin sat beside her, "I have heard stories of you. Aren't you some sort of Redeemer? "She queried.

Senna smiled at that, "I try ", she laughed, " the story goes as that I am to redeem myself for my crimes, and my punishment for my crimes is to redeem Lord Thomson. It's a crazy, vicious circle of redemption on my part ".

Regin frowned, "But, I don't get it. If you've gone your entire life like this, what the hell did you do? "She was bewildered, what was so bad?

Senna lost all traces of humour, "I contributed to the death of someone dear to me ", she said wearily.

Regins thoughts went to the photo, then to what Nix had said. "The girl in the picture? Was that the girl that Nix spoke about as well? "

Senna nodded, "Yes ". Was all she said.

Regin shook her head bewildered still. There was a sudden explosion and the castle rocked again, she barely heard faint clashing of blades, they had started without them! Regin jumped to her feet, "We better go down ", she glanced at Senna; who got up and nodded in agreement.

When they burst out the front doors of the castle, they saw the magnitude of the battle. Red-eyed vampires were everywhere, along with deformed beasts, looking like swollen humans, with scales, a stumpy tail and vicious looking horns. They had claws and fangs.

"Spikes ", Senna hissed.

Regin looked at her questioningly.

"My enemies ", Senna growled. Her eyes turned golden, and Regin saw the faintest fangs producing from under her lip. Suddenly Senna's eyes went blank, then narrowed, "My own kind is presently attacking some pleasant lykaes, hmmm, it also seems that I know these traitors. Please excuse me Regin ", and with that, she sped off.

A being, the same in which had brought Dalens undoing, was hammering a huge war hammer down on three defending Lykaes. He was grinning when the Lykaes, even turned, could only weakly block his massive onslaughts. He must have been at least seven foot ten and bulky.

He smashed his war hammer into a Lykae's shield and beared down.

"Quite Rayme, you never were the brightest goldfish in the toilet bowl. I'm quite sure you weren't dropped as a child… You were definately thrown at a brick wall as a child ", Senna commented, she had suddenly appeared upon the shoulders of the Lykae that was fighting off his attack.

Regin had caught up by then, she watched with wide eyes.

Rayme stared at Senna dumbstruck for several moments, then broke into stupid grin, he removed his hammer and swung it over a shoulder, "Senna, I barely recognised you, I was sure that I heard you were dead. I'm pretty sure my pa even told me that they had brought your body in after finding you in that forest ", he said idiotically. He blinked slowly, and scratched his head, his orange hair shining in the moonglow and illuminating the stupid look on his face.

Regin looked scared, if this fellow could hold back three Lykae, and well… With his size, how could Senna ever dream to beat him?

Senna hopped down from the beaten Lykaes shoulders and addressed the large being, "Quite the contrary, I assure you Rayme ".

Rayme blinked stupidly, "wha? Nah Sen, I member' your mother of yours, she was real broken up about losing you, and your pa like how it happened. "He shook his head, "And how Lady Ro was dead too. " He shifted the hammer casually. "Terrible, just darn terrible. Anyway, what can I do you the pleasuree? "He droned.

Regin raised an eyebrow, obviously he wasn't the brightest of his kind…

Senna shrugged, "You see Rayme, I just so happen to be allied with these Prackas ", she paused as he scoffed stupidly. Obviously Prackas was an offensive name their kind called the rest of the immortals. "So I'm kinda honour bound to, what's the word? Demonstrate my pure enduring talents that require the awesomeness of myself as long as I am a parrr-ticipant in the commencement of a certain enterprise ", she smiled sweetly.

Rayme frowned, dumbstruck and trying to decipher the weaving, communication the she offered. He scratched his head, "I'm a err-fraid that I don't understand you Sen, wotcha trying to say? " He scratched his head.

Senna shook her head sadly, "I am sorry Rayme, but you are on Julius Kinko's side of this war, and I am on this side. And you have just threatened the lives of my allies, and its my job to stop that from happening. So… In short, I have to kill you ", she said pleasantly.

Rayme laughed and shook his head, "You could never defeat me Sen, come on, even as children, you were the weakest of us. I member' we used to throw things at you, and you would cry ", he scoffed.

Senna shrugged, "I've grown si nce then, I have no time to speak of petty matters Rayme. Adieu ".

Rayme sobered, and hefted his war hammer, he balanced it in his palm, "I guess we aren't friends any more Sen? I kinda liked you too ", he sighed dramatically, "righteo then, I wont make you suffer ".

He swung the hammer with such speed, that it shocked Regin, but Senna stopped it before it hit her, she had stopped that huge swing… With a single, delicate finger.

Regin's jaw dropped.

Rayme stared stunned at her, "wha? "

Senna's smile sent shivers down Regin's spine.

Senna smiled knowingly, "You see, I have grown a tad more than you think. ", and she threw the hammer away, and drove her arms in a scissor like way and Rayme was no more.

His head rolled to Regin's feet, she flinched, she didn't know how Senna could kill her own kind. Regin wasn't sure if it was to be admired or disgusted, that Senna would defend the Immortals over her own childhood friends.

Senna exhaled wearily, "He was an odd creation ", she turned to Regin, "Shall we battle? "

Regin nodded uneasily.

_Meh…._

_LR_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Duh me not Kresley Cole blah blah. _

_En omista tätä (Finnish)_

_私はこれを所有していない __(Japanese)_

_Hoc non sua__ (Latin)_

_How languages do you want it in? I do not own this!_

_By the way Wakari masen nihongo…._

Chapter 22- Human Nature….

After the night of waring, the weary Immortals camped outside Castle Corbett, in wait for the sun to set. Most rested or ate. Mostly in silence, they had been outnumbered and the Spikes had shown great skill.

Regin sat around a fire with many of her sisters and other comrades. She had fought along with Senna most of the night, watching her easily dispatch Vampires and her own kind, as well as the hideous Spikes. Senna had saved her life at one point, being under the boot of one of Senna's kind and unable to get free.

"Reege? " Lucia called her name worriedly. Lucia had been filled with worry, when at daylight; she could not find her sister. But Regin had emerged, covered in blood and gore, her breastplate dinted and limping. She had been missing for at least an hour, the whole of the Valkyries worrying and searching. But Regin had emerged and returned to the camp.

"Reege? " Lucia said again, snapping Regin from a daze. "Are you alright? Were you hurt? "She asked carefully.

Regin shook her head wearily, "I'll be fine Luce, Senna, she… Saved my life, I should thank her ", she mumbled. But she fell into a fitful doze, still sitting upright.

Nix watched the sleeping Regin with wide eyes and a large smile, "She's taken a fancy to the Skin Walker ".

Lucia frowned, "Why does the name Skin Walker ring a bell Nix? " She murmured.

Cara had just arrived by then and sat down by Nix, "Skin Walkers? Ha ", she grinned bitterly, "It's an Navajo legend right? Skin Walkers, or the _Yenaldlooshi_, which means _He who trots along here and there on all fours. _They areWitches that take the shape of many different animals. Most prominently a Bear and Coyotes, oh wait, I think rather that it's a wolf, not a bear. But they can take on much animal shapes. It is said that the most well-known of them is the Coyote represents the preeminent trickster, the coyote is known to take the role of culture hero, although the aspects of culture and life he introduces often have a negative side to them. "Cara paused thoughtfully and glanced at Nix, "Is this what Senna is Nix? "

"Senna is the trickster, and also seems to take the world upon her shoulders ", Lucia commented, her eyes on Nix.

But the Soothsayer just beamed, "Senna is… Something, but she isn't a Coyote, or anything so… Generic or, as some would say, pathetic. Senna is something much more…. Wildly horrific. The Skin Walker myth says that they are purely evil in intent. They make people sick, they are Grave-robbers. It is said that they must kill a sibling or another relative to be initiated as a Skin Walker. They can turn into were-animals and can travel in supernatural ways "; Nix smiled, and then went blank. She was obviously enjoying another futuristic scene among her vision.

Cara nodded, "well it is said that the Skin Walker takes the skin of their victims and then absorbs the speed, strength and endurance of the victim, didn't Chase say something about the Skin Walkers stealing souls of people? "She queried.

Lucia shrugged, "Well they are evil intent, and Senna doesn't seem that evil ", Lucia said uneasily, "But she does seem something… Strange ", Lucia admitted. She rubbed her tired eyes.

Before Cara could interject, Nix burst out: "Abso-smurf-ly! "She squealed with excitement, she jumped to her feet and sprinted away.

Regin roused groggily, "wha's got Nix so happy? ".

Lucia and Cara shook their heads bewilderedly.

Senna sat on the roof glumly, she gazed out at the blue sky and sighed. She tugged at the bandage that covered both arms, she regretted having to wear them, but it was the price of her secrecy. She was weary, but did not want to let down her guard. She sighed, "Killing my own kind? How low I've fallen. At least last time, it wasn't my choice ", she whispered hauntedly.

Senna tensed, then relaxed, she rubbed her tattoo uneasily, "What do you want Nix? " She asked testily, not turning.

Nix, beaming; bound forward to settle next to Senna, "Dearling, you must not blame yourself for Ro's death ", she pointed out kindly. "It is Ro's fault, she chose to do that ".

Senna shot a dirty look at her.

"You's were related ". Nix prompted.

Senna froze and stared at Nix, "How did you- hmmm, scratch that. " She clucked her tongue irritatedly.

"I had a vision ", Nix added, then winked, "Your husband is claw curling to say the least, I would certainly have chosen him if you hadn't. "Nix growled dreamily. She grinned at Senna.

Senna raised an eyebrow, obviously unimpressed, "Valkyrie, I would think that's why I went for him in the first place, apart from his perky personality and ability to make shadow animals ", she said bluntly. She shrugged.

Nix smiled broadly, "Ahh, of course. ", she pressed the back of her hand against her forhead dramatically, "Did you play the damsel? "

Senna looked a little bemused, "I think I acted violently, if I recall rightly. He was quite rude toward me. "She shrugged.

Nix suddenly turned serious, her face deadpan, "Senna, would you like to paint nails together with me? "

Senna looked put off and a little nervous, "errr no thanks ", not being sure if Nix was actually being serious.

_Many continents away…_

Selena woke in a sweat, she was surprised at the nightmare she had just experienced, and at the realness of it all. If only it was that easy to change the past… She banished the thoughts away and looked around her wooden cabin unsurely, just to make sure there was no unfamiliar or… Familiar intruders that would be a risk to her life… Like last time. But there was no one, to her relief.

She peered through a crack in the curtains, she then checked her watch, Selena was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep, it was barely dark outside. She would be awake all night, and for that, she cursed herself.

Selena got out of bed and left her cabin, she made her way along the path through the trees toward her Clans central clearing. She sighed a little, it was a repetitive sort of life.

She was greeted by the weary looking Llanie, whom had most likely been trying to handle her young son for the most of the day.

"Selena, I thought you were away? "She hugged her affectionately and drew back, "did you just get back? " Llanie's sandy blonde hair and light complexion, made her amazing green eyes stand out among any other of her features.

Selena rubbed the back of her neck, "I got back a few hours ago, but I just dropped like a log on my bed, I meant to come see you, but I was so tired ", she admitted ruefully.

Llanie waved her away, "You've been away for months, you're allowed to just sleep when you get back. "She smiled, "I did miss you though. It's been so long, I wish he wouldn't send you on these trips, there are much more warriors, and they are so menial and boring ", she complained. Llainie shrugged, "I do wish he would at least send someone along with you so you're not always alone ", she was suddenly looking crafty. "Next time I could come with you ".

Selena laughed, "He would never allow you to do that. You have Scout, _and,_ well theres a reason why he sends me on these idiotic tasks. It's so I don't lead people astray ", she rolled her eyes, "And considering that, I doubt he would allow you to Llanie ", she sighed, rubbing her temples.

She pouted, then changed the subject, "well have you had dinner yet? Doubtful, come on, I'll make a welcome home dinner and then you can sleep more. "

Selena shook her head, "I have to report to him first, then I'll pop around ". She said her goodbyes and continued on her way.

Selena knocked on the door of a entricately designed doorway and took a bored step inside "Grand Elder? I've come to report ", she announced.

"Selena? How good, come in and take a seat ", said a pleasant voiced man from inside.

She scuffled inside and met with a beaming man, he looked barely in his early thirties, with dark, almost black hair. He had small almost tribal tattoo's on his neck and some smatterings of distinctly tribal-like tattoo's up both arms.

"Take a seat ", he indicated to a seat kindly, and she took it, as he took his behind a wooden, plain desk.

Selena started immediately, "I found a lot of distinct tracks, I took time to anaylise and they are obviously of our own kind, the way they moved, and sometimes disappeared at times, this was in the western area. I didn't find them, but it seemed they have been in the area for many months. It looked like they were hunting, but rather… like they were hunting someone, not something ", she told him. He seemed to get lost in thought, but waved her on with a hand.

"It also seemed like they all, in part masked their scent, I glimpsed the odd smell, but it was often only a brief smell, not enough to distinguish what clan they were from. I gather that they were well trained, because it seemed that when I doubled back, that they had been even fresher tracks. I do believe that they were there the entire time, watching me. But I could not find them, and I was unable to track them ". Selena rubbed her eyes, "In part, these characters did not prove hostile, but in the way that they hid from me, was questioning ". She shrugged and blew a loose strand of her silver hair from her eyes.

The Grand Elder frowned and sighed, "was it possible that they followed you? "

Selena shook her head, "I went to the North next and there was nothing amist there, I did not find any tracks on the way back, but my own ".

The Grand Elder nodded, "Anything else? " Still looking a little bothered.

Selena shook her head again, "Nothing at all. "

Once he let her go, she immediately went to her friend's house, the few people she saw, avoided her clearly. She entered the cabin with a grin and a growling stomach. She was greeted by the estatic Scout, the nine year old with a heart of Gold. He had light sandy blonde hair, like his mother.

"Did you battle? "He asked desperately, tugging on her jeans.

Selena ducked down and scooped him into her arms, "indeed, some epic Spikes and terrifying monsters ", she told him. He was in awe.

Llanie appeared from the other room, "Just in time, it's ready in like, a minute ", she beamed, then saw Scout in Selena's arms, her smile faltered, then she disappeared back into the other room.

Selena guiltily put Scout down, mentally cursing herself.

_So this is the part where its starting to get…. Well… different. Enjoy_

_LR_


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Duh me not Kresley Cole blah blah. _

Chapter 23- The Ultimate Truth.

_Castle Corbett…_

Senna battled Vampires and maddened Spikes, she slew them with no mercy and no fear. It had been two nights and two days of fighting, with no relief, the Immortal Vertas were flagging. Senna was fearful. Lord Thomson had told her to send the two messengers for back up if anything happened, and that they would be there within half a day. But this was the third night and not a word. She feared that Dalen and Poyon had not made it back.

Senna was panting, she needed rest, but she hadn't been able to get to sleep and let down her guard, she feared the thing that stalked her dreams, the ultimate enemy that she had fought against for her entire being. Julius Kinko, she was uneasy. He was surely not allergic to the sun as the Vampires, and could come and kill her within seconds.

Senna was hit in the face with a war hammer, she groaned and felled the Spike quickly; She needed to consentrate. Her muscles ached and her head swam.

There was a sudden explosion next to her. She flew through the air and landed on her face, Senna groaned and stayed down for moments. She must have been more in the outer part of the battle, since she sensed the fighting metres away.

"Are you okay Senna? " Called Regin. She figured Regin must have seen her from where she had been fighting.

"I think ", Senna grated out crookedly.

She heard Uilleam MacReive mutter, "That wee lass get take a beating ", he must be fighting along side Regin.

Regin's voice called out again, "You sure? "

Senna screwed up her face, her eyes still closed against the hard rock, "I said bloody yes, ya bloody Bogan! "She shouted, then groaning at twinges from her cracked ribs.

A new voice sounded much too close to her, "It certainly won't be for long ". This voice struck fear in Senna, she knew that voice. Senna suddenly started scrambling to her feet, but his boot hammered into her already cracked ribs, sending her metres away. Until she hit a tree.

_"Tree? " _She must have been close to the outside forest, then the pain. Senna coughed feebly, she tasted blood, and she hoped to god that she had bit her tongue.

Senna scrambled to her feet and faced her enemy. She could feel the blood drain out of her face and she knew that she portrayed utmost fear upon her face. Senna knew that Regin must have seen this, and prayed for her not to act on it.

"Senna, I haven't seen you since… Hmm well, since I killed your father ", Julius Kinko reasoned calmly. His Blood red hair and dark eyes sending shivers up Senna's spine. That scar… Down the side of his face, white and clear.

Senna swallowed and scowled bitterly, "I recall after that as well Kinko ", she spat, ignoring the extreme pain in her body.

Julius tittered behind a hand, "Oh of course, I recall, all that torture and such. I had almost forgotten ". He gave her an ominous wink. "Now ", he appeared to have put on a serious face, "How is your mother? Grandmother? Ahhh that woman melts my butter ". He chuckled, but there was no smile.

Senna growled inhumanly, her eyes turned golden.

Julius Kinko looked at her with disgust, "It's a pity, that Ro deemed you worthy enough for her to sacrifice herself for you. I mean, she was royalty ".

Senna's gazed flashed at Regin with pain, she didn't want her to know that. And definitely not the Lykae.

Julius sneered, "The last of the Jhones, died because she took a fancy to you ", he winked and leant forward "I took a fancy to her, in the way of torture ", he smiled cruelly. "I mean, I killed her grandfather and tried with her mother, but it was perfect that she was just delivered to me so easily. She was a foolish Jhones, barely fourteen. " He looked satisfied. "The last of the Jhones, oh, and already had been put in as queen, I saw the markings ".

Senna looked tormented, "You are a traitor, and I will give you what you deserve ". She gripped the hilt of her sword tightly.

Julius yawned, "Maybe another time dear Senna ", a hoard Vampire traced beside him, then traced him away.

Senna could feel the blood bubbling up her throat, her shattered ribs and broken collarbone suddenly very unbearably painful. She collapsed in a fit of coughing, blood spraying her front, she was on her knees and bent over holding her rip-cage. She dimly felt Regin grabbing hold of her and asking Senna if she was okay.

Everything went black.

Lucia was attending to a wounded Valkyrie in the medical bay. The room was filled with about ten beds, it was for the extremely wounded, because it had the best medical/surgery equipment. Lucia had been wounded by an enemy, he had shattered her right arm, so she was recovering and tending to the wounded. But when Regin rushed in with two witches lugging in someone in a stretcher; she got a little nervous.

Regin spotted Lucia and with one last glance at the individual that was being but into the bed, she hurried over.

"Hey ", Lucia frowned, "Why aren't you in battle? "

Regin shuddered, "Senna just got her rib cage shattered with one kick. From the guy leading the other side. It was awful and she's lost so much blood ", she babbled nervously.

Lucia raised an eyebrow and frowned with concern, "She'll be okay, she'll regenerate and the Witches can help her heal too. Don't worry Reege ", she consoled. Lucia led Regin over to Senna, whom was already hooked up to an IV and on a respirator to help her breath while she regenerated.

"Tell her guys, Senna will be okay yeah? " Lucia prompted the two healers. Lucia ignored the wounded and unconscious Senna, because Regin was right to be worried at the first glance she stole at her. She was covered in blood and she was barely recognisable.

The Witches hesitated, "We have never seen this before. Her systems are completely different, her body is like nothing we have ever seen before, it doesn't seem like she is regenerating either ", one admitted. "We may have to get Mariketa in here to try and help ".

Regins blood felt cold, Senna hadn't regenerated when she was brought into the Compound. She approached Senna's side and touched her face, "Senna? Can you hear me? " She called softly.

Senna's eyes flickered open half-way and looked up at Regin unfocusedly, her laboured breaths sending looks of pain across her face.

Regin leant down, "I need you to tell me, if you can regenerate ", she whispered.

Senna groaned and squeezed her eyes closed against the pain, "One bad thing of being a skin Walker eh? No regeneration ", she mumbled.

Regin shook with dread, No regeneration? She mentally cursed Senna and her kind. What a weakness to have, for one so powerful. She turned to the Witches, "try and heal the worst of the injuries, to keep her in the world of the living please ", then turned, and left.

Lucia looked at the unconscious being with pity and surprise. It took courage to go into a battle with raged beings with-out the ability to regenerate.

When Senna woke, she found that her entire body ached, but she didn't feel as bad as she had before. When she opened her eyes she saw the concerned faces of Nix, Uilleam and Tera leaning over her.

She felt disoriented, and displaced, her memory was sketchy and it seemed that she wasn't wearing her armour any more.

"What happened? ", she managed to whisper.

Nix beamed, "Julie Kinko drop punted you into a tree ".

Senna groaned, now she remembered, her torso throbbed and her stomach growled. Which made another question come to mind, "How long have I been here? " Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt so clammy.

Before Nix could answer, Tera intervened, "This is the second day, one night though. Mariketa worked around the clock and exhausted herself healing you in most part. ", Tera explained. "You still have a fever though ".

Senna shuddered.

Suddenly Nix gasped, "We all should go ", then promptly grabbed the two immortals and rushed out.

Senna needed some kind of food in her stomach, she hadn't eaten in days, and her kind needed regular full meals. It would help her natural healing process as well. Her kind needed food like the Lykae, but the beast within Senna demanded the hunt, and if she didn't allow the hunt, the beast would soon lose control and she was disappear, and the beast in her place. It had never happened to her, but she knew someone who had no control over their beast, and couldn't even sleep without being drugged, or else the beast would take her over in her sleep. Senna shuddered at that persons plight; that was an example of how much the beast controlled if not kept in check.

She struggled to sit up and when she did, Senna certainly regretted it. Her body ached and her head swam. She inspected herself, she was wearing a blue cloth tunic and her boxershorts that she usually only wore with her black suit. The bandages on her arms were gone, to show the two large black tattoo's that went from her wrists to up her smooth side of her forearms. Both tattoo's were identical, apart from that they both faced each other. The same creatures from the ring Dimka had owned, and out of the book of the Sacred Jhones. They both reared up on their back legs, full black like shadows in the sun, their front legs up and bearing claws. Wide open jaws with large fangs, with a tail curled upwards with spikes on the ends. They had two horns that curved backwards. The two beasts seemed upside down. Senna peered at them forlornly.

"If only I had the sun as my center ", She murmured. Senna tried to get up more, but her body flooded with pain. She collapsed back and groaned. Sleep quickly enveloped her.

"_Did you hear? " A clan member whispered to another. Hushed tones were all Senna could hear, she didn't understand why everyone was acting so strange. Her mother and father looked excited, the Grand Elder looked nervous and Selena; her doting grandmother seemed ecstatic._

_ Senna, only four years old, foolishly stomped up to the closest warrior that was involved in the hushed whispered; she demanded to know what everyone was whispering about. _

_ "Idiot child. Even you should know, considering who your parents are ", the warrior had told her nastily._

_Senna had then promptly booted him in the shins._

_ The warrior grabbed Senna by the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air, her short legs kicking and struggling._

_ "So ignorant, you most likely have been spending too much time with that Grandmother of yours ", he shook her violently._

_ "Hey! Let her down you brain dead Rum Monkey ", a young female voice demanded from behind him._

_He sneered and turned, he was startled to see a young girl, perhaps eight years old, with her arms crossed and a frown. She wore hiking shorts and a flannelette red shirt, splayed open to reveal a white shirt. She had dark brown hair, tucked into a messy plait and black sandals._

_The warrior laughed, "And what are you going to do about it runt? Oi, Samuel! " He turned to a warrior approaching, "Look at this ", he turned back to the young girl. "Look girly, I'm second in command for the warrior band in this clan, so I can do whatever I want. No runt like you, no other warrior, can stop me from teaching this little idiot a lesson. Not even Dimka himself or all the past kings put together can stop me. "He laughed harshly._

_The young girl raised her eyebrows, "Obviously you got that power problem. Are you compentsating for something? "She commented. Her blue eyes twinkling intelligently._

_The warrior grew enraged, "You little runt! How dare you! I- " But the small girl cut him off._

_ "No sir! How dare you, pick on a small child! You think just because you are second in command of some second rate warriors, that you have lead to bully small children? You are a dis-honourable man, and the Grand Elder shall be informed of this disgusting act ", She gave him a dirty look._

_The warrior grinned evily, "I don't think you will runt, if you know what is good for you ", he threatened._

_The small girl raised an eyebrow again, the warrior took a threatening step forward and made a fist and started raising it. He threw Senna to the ground with an accompanying yelp._

_ Suddenly, before he was able to comprehend anything, the young girl had kicked him in the stomach. The warrior flew back, his heels barely touching the ground and he shot across the clearing. He only came to a halt when he hit a tree. Sliding to the ground incoherently._

_ "Ro! "A familiar shout echoed. It was Wisea, the clan healer. He had left years before with the young Ro Jhones… To train her in the ways of patience and meditation…_

_The young girl, or the legendary Ro Jhones, turned around interestedly, "What? "_

_Wisea walked towards her with the intention to scold. "What kind of Jhones can you be if you act so rashly? " He frowned down at her when he came to a stop beside her, his pack still on his back._

_Samuel, a young new recruit warrior edged closer nervously, "Wisea, I did not know you were coming back to the clan so soon. " He cleared his throat._

_Wisea frowned and nodded._

_ Ro helped Senna to her feet; whom was staring wide eyed at the new Jhones that had rescued her. "The Grand Elder will not let him by with hurting you like that ", Ro assured her._

_ Senna beamed and hugged her tightly. Ro patted her back awkwardly._

Senna awoke to tears running down her cheeks. It sucked to be her…

_Agreed the tides are turning 0_0_

_Oh I would like to add, I was watching Trueblood with my pals Britt and Hel, when Skin Walkers came up, and I was like OMG coincidence? I think not _ _

_I would definitely recommend that episode!_

_LR_


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: So yeah nah I wish I owned it, but I just gotta make do with my own._

Chapter 24- The Beast Within…

Regin glumly stared at the table in the hall, many others were eating, Declan had left to bolster the spirits of his men. She was angry, but miserable at the same time; Senna had lied to her, and everyone. Hayley wasn't the last Jhones, it had been Ro; and Senna had contributed to her death. Regin didn't understand if she was angry at the lie, or that Senna hadn't told her.

"Got something oh yer mind Valkyrie? " Munro nudged her as he sat down beside her. He grinned and patted her on the back. "I heard what happened tae Senna, Is she alright? "

Regin glowered at him, "dunno, haven't seen her ", she said haughtedly, she glared at the large painting on the wall.

Munro looked a little uneasy, he cleared his throat, "She didn't tell you bout Ro? I'm guessing she just didn't want anyone to know ", he said sympathetically.

Regin glanced at him suspiciously, "Do you think if one of the Lykae's royalty died, and it was my fault; that I'd be making it public lass? "He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

Regin scowled glumly, she faltered and shook her head, "I just don't get it ". She sighed and got up from her chair, "I suppose your right Munro ", she shook her head resignedly.

At that moment, Senna edged into the dining hall gingerly, she was holding her ribs and grimacing with every step. It had begun to rain outside.

Regin stormed over and promptly slapped her across the face, Senna staggered back disorientated; wordlessly Regin hauled her over her shoulder and marched out with the gasping Senna.

Laughs echoed at the back of the hall, "Looks like Senna's got her hands full with Reege. How long do you think she can last Luce? "A Valkyrie scoffed.

Lucia smirked.

"Regin ", Senna gasped as she was thrown back into the medical bed, she groaned and held her ribs, "not cool ", she winced and tried to breath as lightly as possible to avoid pain in her chest.

Regin's eyes were silver, she looked furious and the lightning thrashing outside didn't make Senna feel oh so warm and fuzzy. She stalked over and pointed in the bewildered Senna's face. "Don't you dare get up ", Regin hissed ominously. "You got nerve. How dare you lie to us all! About Ro, your kind. "She growled inhumanly.

Senna hesitated before opening her mouth, "Uh I guess a sorry won't do? "She asked delicately.

Regin glared at her, "Damn it Senna. Why'd you lie? Is that a weird Australia thing? Or do you just get off at being like you are? "Regin threw a chair out the window with a single violent movement. She glared at Senna, "No wonder you own kind shunned you. "She spat, and walked out.

Senna gaped, pain in her chest increasing at that low shot. Tears threatened to overflow. She squeezed her eyes shut, then gritted her teeth. "Bloody Valkyrie ", she managed to say. The sounds of _displeasure_ from Regin echoed down the halls; smashing, banging and the often sounds of people cursing filled her ears.

_"I should have known better, these Americans don't understand. "_ Her thoughts raged as she ignored the hunger that dug at her. Suddenly her thoughts ground to a stop, and she came to a horrific realisation. "Why isn't Lord Thomson here yet? " She whispered to herself.

Senna clambered off the bed painfully and staggered out of the medical bay. She hurried down the hall until she arrived back at the dining hall, she scanned the crowd until she found who she had been looking for. She lurched forward, her body cold.

"Lachlain, has Lord Thomson arrived? " She gasped when she reached him. Senna leant heavily on the table for support.

Lachlain jumped to his feet, he was surprised to see her up. "Lass, you don't look well, you should go back tae bed ", he looked slightly concerned, but Senna brushed it aside.

"Just please, tell me. The Lord should have arrived days ago. "

Lachlain shook his head slowly, "No, no one has come ", he said tersely. He clutched her elbow and peered carefully at her. "You're pale. And feverish ", he frowned as he touched her forehead. "Are you feeling okay? "

Senna shook her head slowly, "I feel fine ", she mumbled, before collapsing at his feet. Lachlain grabbed her before she hit the ground and hauled her up.

"Senna? Lass wake up ", he looked strained, "Get the medic, or a witch "he commanded to a Lykae nearest to him. He turned back to her and laid her carefully on the floor. He was surprised at how pale and clammy she was, yet so burning hot.

She was gasping and muttering inaudibly; sweat dripped off her brow. Her body tensed and spasmed, Senna groaned.

Mariketa frowned, "It's difficult to say ", she admitted.

Regin opened her mouth to object, but Lucia pinched her… Hard. Instead she closed her mouth and shot daggers at Lucia. Regin rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

Mari rubbed her neck wearily, "Her body isn't made for this. Her body is weakening, and as far as I can tell, she's… "Mari trailed off dejectedly. She sighed and shrugged, "Senna's kind are powerful and nigh undefeatable. But this mortality is a major weakness. I've gathered that Senna has contracted an infection and her body cannot defend against it; not in this weakened state anyway ".

Regin swallowed nervously, "Can't you heal her? "

Mari nodded cryptically, "I could… But it would leave the castle defenceless, since I'm masking the landscape ", she admitted. She hesitated, then continued, "I believe her own people would be able to help, but Lord Thomson has yet to show his face ".

Regin opened her mouth, but was cut off by an ecstatic Nix, bounding into the room gleefully. "Looks like Senna's out for the count. It's a pity; I had so looked forward to seeing her true form. Hmm Oh damn ", she buzzed by and stroked Senna's brow with light fingers. "Even I can't see that ". Nix grinned blankly.

Mari sighed, "Nix, can you tell us where to contact Senna's people? " She wrestled with her impatience as Nix continued to stroke Senna's brow. She glanced at the pensive Lucia and the upset Regin.

Nix laughed, "Why ever would you want to do that my favourite Wiccan type person? I would have thought Senna was enough. I believe you would want to contact Senna's organisation, and not her exact clan? Well I would have no idea. Lord Thomson cannot be found, I have tried. But alas I am thinking that Lord Thomson is a tad err tied up at the moment. "Nix winked, she plumped her black hair dramatically as lightning struck outside. "It gives another meaning to an unstable relationship ", Nix tittered behind fingertips. Her eyes turned dreamy and it was apparent that she wasn't entirely with them. "Woah, I wish I had such… Violent bed play such as that one. What a beast ", she growled and blinked.

Lucia sent Regin a shrewd look.

Nix laughed suddenly, "I gotta get me some of that ".

Lord Thomson sat at a large polished desk. The Lord was still, face still hidden behind the black helmet. Noises downstairs were rising as they neared the large study. They burst in breathlessly. Two warriors stormed in, "Lord, there's been word from Lord Micah! " One gasped for air.

Lord Thomson stood slowly.

The one which had spoken first swallowed nervously, "A messenger, from Lord Micah, was found barely alive on the grounds. " He glanced at the recovering warrior beside him, "Roth? Tell the Lord ".

The Warrior, Roth glanced nervously at Lord Thomson, "A messenger, Poyon, is being treated for severe wounds, he is barely alive. But he managed to tell me that Lord Micah has requested backup. She had stayed to support the Vertas. That was at least a week ago Lord Thomson. "He shuddered.

Lord Thomson paused and cocked their head to the side.

_"Assemble the men, prepare for battle immediately "._

The two warriors saluted and left in a rush.

_Lord Thomson= kickass. No one messes with Senna and gets away with it!_

_LR_


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: yes it is true I do not own the IAD._

Chapter 25- Cue the Music.

Regin woke up to pounding in her head; she coughed up dirt and struggled to her feet. Disoriented and wincing in pain, she made it to her feet; her armour was scorched and she could feel arrows in her back. "What the hell happened? " She mumbled. Regin stepped forward, and then collapsed at the immense pain in her back and leg. She groaned, the amount of pain in her upper leg told her she had gained a shattered her thigh bone.

Cursing, she knew she had to get back; the barbed arrows in her back would not come out without help. Regin knew she would have to use her broken leg to walk on. She suddenly went still and craned her head; she couldn't hear the battle, where was she?

Regin looked around, not recognising the forest she was in. She crawled a few meters then spotted a shuddering form not far away from her. Regin then recalled what had happened. It had been an explosive, that had been launched into the Vertas encampment. It had immediately magnetised to the closest metal source, which had coincidently been Regin's armour. It was a little fuzzy from there, but she had felt a strange sensation of tugging; she recalled someone grabbing her from behind and everything going blank, then immense suffocating agony.

Regin grimaced and crawled toward the figure, she must have been traced away by a Vampire, what a plucky one. The forest was lush and thick and Regin could not see through it very far. The form stopped shuddering and twitched. Regin hesitated.

"Well who do we have here? I have never seen you here before, and I don't quite like trespassers ", a male's voice filled her ears. Regin jerked with surprise and searched for the man who had spoken. He was behind her, his hands in his jeans; wearing a white singlet which exposed his lean muscles impressively. He wore grimy work boots. Regin eyes an average looking axe that he was placing against a tree beside him. "Look, I appreciate all the smokin' females that get dropped onto my porch, cause you know; I usually don't like to waste. But I've had enough, I got to wear clothes some time ", he sighed. This stranger sighed dramatically and put a hand on his hip; he seemed to be deep in thought.

"errr ", Regin was unsure where the hell she was and who the heck this guy was. "Look can you help me? "She edged away slightly.

The man rolled his eyes, "This is how it always starts, the vulnerable female routine ".

Regin frowned, "Hey Fabio, look, I got a broken leg and pretty bad burns, my pal over there doesn't look to crash hot either, so can you do me a biggie and shut the fuck up. I'm not interested in anything other than avoiding pain at the moment ", She shot back bluntly.

The man looked hurt; He scratched his head, his brown hair short and slightly spiked. "Well lady, you're not my cup of tea either. You sound like a yank, weird, how'd you get here? "He peered over at the twitching form, "Hey I was she doesn't look too good. "He wandered over and blinked, "Oh, hey Senna, bloody not in a good shape aye? "

Regin blinked quickly, Senna? She could trace? She then frowned, "Wait how do you know Senna? " She asked confusedly. Her head throbbed and Regin could feel the burns healing on her face.

The man leaned down and carefully picked Senna up. Regin winced. Senna was bloodied and had burns; she was limp and breathing unevenly. The stranger looked around gravely, "I shall take her to the castle. Stay here for a coupla minutes kay? "He winded through the trees and disappeared.

Regin flopped back and groaned, "What the hell did you do that for Senna? " She could imagine the immense pain Senna would go through and she possible may even die since she had nil regeneration mojo. She sighed and closed her eyes, she was so tired.

Senna woke to a throbbing pain.

"Hey-O Senna-bee. How is you doing? Don't worry, I got the mad mojo juice in your IV and you are already healing faster than Pharlap ran… on drugs… Bro."

Senna groaned, "Cameron? " Her head suddenly hurt. But that was the usual thing that happened when she was around the notorious annoying Cameron. She wished she hadn't teleported here, but it was the safest place she had thought of.

"How'd you guess? Lord Thomson has been hopping you up on those mindreading steroids yeah? "He drawled. Senna could just imagine his grin.

Senna silently cursed Lord Thomson. The Lord had brought Senna here often, since Cameron was a trusted colleague. But Senna had never seen the "trust" factor that Lord Thomson had told Senna that was the reason for such communication. Lord Thomson had once confided that Cameron was a serious and intelligent creature. But yet again, Senna had yet to see it.

"I think you blew up… Just a bit ".

Senna sighed and opened her eyes, "I recall that yes Cameron ".

The man that went by the name Cameron was indeed grinning, "So the Lord isn't joining you in this battle? You going along with this err, was it Val-something or other ", he shrugged.

"Lord Thomson is MIA at the moment. I don't know where the hell they have all gone, but the Lord hasn't answered my messengers and the others haven't been in contact with me ", Senna explained wearily, she was feeling much healthier, although her bones still ached.

Cameron frowned, "Is the old fart taking the medication I advised? " He scratched his chin, "Perhaps that wild girl got a little carried away and the Lord got tied down again. You remember how long they took last time right? "He suggested. Cameron leaned against the wall. "The Lord should tame her ", he pointed out shrewdly.

Senna grimaced as her muscles pinched, "You know that'll never happen she's got too much power over The Lord ". She struggled to sit up, her bones groaning and her teeth gritted. Cameron helped her sit up, propping the pillows so she could sit comfortably.

"You shattered most of the bones in your body, you're lucky Dimka didn't claim you for his collection of dead ", Cameron said casually, he picked at the armrest idly.

Senna grimaced, but ignored him, "Where's Regin? " She rubbed her ribs painfully.

Cameron smiled, "She's recovering from some painful arrow removal and a broken leg. But she shall be perfectly fine. I guess shes taken huh? Good ones always are ", he sighed dramatically. He shrugged, "She's resting, but she was quite violent at the idea of resting though ". He got to his feet and shrugged. He winked, "I should get changed out of my work clothes, I have a meeting later, so try not to moan and groan too much okay ", he strode out of the room.

Senna sighed and rolled her eyes, she peered at the IV drip, it had a tinge of blue in the drip, she smiled, she knew she would be healed in no time at all.

Regin limped through the majestic castle suspiciously, "Where the hell is everyone? "She muttered irritably, she was healing; but it was still painful to walk. She caught sight of a small child appearing around the corner. The boy stopped at seeing her and looked confused.

"Who are you? " The boy asked, he walked toward Regin curiously. Obviously he was a little confused why this pretty woman with scorch marks and blood on her face was in the castle. He scratched his head, his bronze hair ruffling.

Regin hesitated, "I err, am here with a friend, Senna ".

The boy smiled brightly, "Senna? Yes! "He crowed gleefully. He suddenly looked extremely excited, "Do you think she'll play with me? She's the best hide and seek player, like, ever! "He bounced on spot and grinned elated. He slowed to a stop, "What's your name? Mines Rondi. Do you like playing? Is Lord Thomson here too? "

Regin almost smiled, "My names Regin, and Senna's a little hurt, so I doubt she'll be able to play. And I can't play, I'm a little hurt too. "She frowned, "And no Lord Thomson isn't here ".

Rondi's face fell, "awww ", he grumbled.

"Rondi! What on earth are you doing? "A voice rung out. Regin turned to see that man again, Cameron. But he looked different.

His sharp black suit made him look oh so serious.

Regin swallowed as he strode closer, "You know we have a meeting, change back ". He looked frustrated.

Rondi groaned and when Regin looked back at him, she saw a tall man, in a grey suit. She noticed; like Cameron's, the suit was expensive and tailored. He smiled apologetic, "My apologies Regin, I get overexcited ", he shrugged and peered at Cameron, "Bro, why didn't you tell me Senna was here? You know we're tight ", he grinned. He patted his pockets and pulled out his sidekick, he started texting and walking away distractedly.

Cameron shrugged wearily, "Senna was asking for you, she's in a room on the third floor. Please go up there, I have a meeting, and my colleagues don't appreciate unexpected visitors. " He advised, before walking after Rondi.

Regin was bewildered, how did Rondi shift from a boy, to a grown man in a split second?

_Mysterious, very mysterious….. _

_LR_


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

Chapter 26: The Rogue Ones…

Senna looked up as Regin entered her room nervously. "Hey ", Senna greeted.

Regin looked surprised, "Whoa, I thought you would be, uh well really hurt ". She scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "Dude. Who are these people? "She glanced at the door, then closed it.

Senna smiled, "I got the mad mojo juice. Lord Thomson synthesised it. The only way to really heal my kind. I shall be a little weak for a while, but after a couple of days of rest, I'll be good. "Senna grimaced as she shifted her position. "Cameron is an old friend of Lord Thomson; he's supposedly powerful and intelligent. But I've never seen him being intelligent "; she shrugged, and then winced.

It had started raining outside, and Regin nibbled on her bottom lip, staring out the window at the flashing lightning and sounds of rumbling thunder.

"Lord Thomson has faith in Cameron and Rondi, so we can trust them as well. " Senna assured her.

Regin sat down with a thud and rubbed her face, "Rondi, h-he was a kid, then he turned in to an adult, what the hell are they Senna? It doesn't make sense!" She sighed and shook her head, "So weird ", the thunder had gotten louder.

Senna gazed at the blue tinged liquid running through the IV, "Well, they are my kind ", she admitted, "Lord Thomson and I wouldn't associate with anyone but our own kind. That's kind of an unspoken law among my people. "She gave Regin an apologetic look, "You're the exception though Reege. Lord Thomson doesn't specifically care about that unspoken law, so that's okay for us. My people sorta shun people that communicate with outsiders, its complicated. But to reveal the truth of our kind will result in execution; to avoid other people out of our kind is a safeguard against it ", Senna admitted solemnly.

Regin looked shocked. "Your people are a little picky about what kind of secrets you can divvy huh? " She looked thoughtful as she stared out into the storm through the window, "Do you think you'll ever go back to your people? " She asked quietly.

Senna was quiet for a long while, only the storm sounded. She sighed mournfully, "Never. It's impossible for me to go back. They all think I'm dead; and if I return, I shall be banished anyway. My grandfather sent me away to avoid that, and told everyone I was dead. "She frowned, "Not even my mother knew. As I was told, they even had a funeral for me ", Senna added wearily.

Regin was surprised, "So… You had a part in Ro's death… "She frowned, "And that means you deserve to be banished? " She shook her head frustrated.

Senna chuckled, "No, I could have been executed for being at fault for our queen's death. You see, my clan did not want to wait for her to get older; they needed the stability to avoid enemies poaching our clan. She was put through her coronation when she was ten; which amazed everyone. But she was powerful; probably the most powerful Jhones ever to live. "Senna chuckled, "At the age of three, her power was bound, in half, so she could only control half of her overall power, until she was ready; but even after that, she kept losing control. "The storm was raging by now, and Regin's hair on the back of her neck stood up. "It was bound again, and by then, she had barely a fifth of her power left for her. Although ", Senna grinned, "Even then, she could beat any warrior in combat at the age of nine ".

Regin shivered, "Are you being serious? That's just… Amazing. "

Senna nodded gravely, "Ro was amazing. She was intelligent and funny. "Senna looked suddenly saddened. "They put way too much responsibility on her shoulders; she thought it was her responsibility to save me. She had been locked away in solitary meditation. Two years she was in a room, to meditate. She heard the commotion of our clan being attacked and… "Senna swallowed with difficulty and continued, "The room was metal, and guarded. The metal was enchanted, like your Vampire proof cages and such. She watched through the only window of my father being slew and many of our clan members being killed. She had gone wild and lost control; Ro, she ripped off the door that was supposedly unbreakable, and was knocked unconscious by Julius Kinko. After that, she woke to find me gone and many dead. "Senna grimaced and looked out of the window forlornly.

Regin hesitated and smiled encouragingly, "I guess she was taken by surprise with Julius Kinko? " She asked.

Senna shook her head, "He is evil. Black magic and the dark arts. He has evil on his side. No one can kill him, he's just too strong ". She sighed and glanced back at Regin. "Ro demanded to leave; she threatened, and in the end she left. But she had evidently been banished in the process since leaving the clan with instability of powered was an immediate execution. But they were too saddened and let her go ". Senna smiled faintly.

Regin watched her for many moments, and then looked away thoughtfully. "I guess you miss her? " She whispered quietly.

Senna smiled warmly, "She doesn't exist anymore; but I know she watches over me ".

Senna and Regin were searching the expanse of castle for Cameron, to let him know of their departure, it hadn't been long, but Senna had recovered enough to walk, and that was good enough for them. She walked stiffly, but Regin slowed her pace for Senna.

"It was very nice for you to come Grand Elder ", the voice of Cameron echoed from around the corner. They appeared and Senna froze.

A young man with bleached white hair spotted Senna and grinned, "Lord Micah; How splendid ", he was obviously pleased. He hugged her affectionately.

Senna glanced to Regin helplessly and Regin mouthed "Lord" questioningly.

"Oh Grand Elder Flist, how nice to see you ", Senna said casually pulling away.

Flist smiled pleasantly, "Quite well actually. Your friend Cameron was just speaking of Julius Kinko actually ", he didn't notice the venomous looks that Cameron was sending the two women. "I do hope you and Lord Thomson can bring him down ", he said soberly.

Cameron nodded, "Yes indeed, but Elder, Lord Micah has to leave; in a hurry ", he said quickly.

Senna nodded, "Yes we were just coming to say goodbye to Cameron ", she agreed. She waved goodbye and whispered something into Cameron's ear are they departed.

They both wheeled around a corner and stopped, "It's not a common thing of our kind tracing as you call it ", Senna explained. She took Regin's arm, and eyed the scorched armour, "Okay, so I can bend time with this tracing right. I can take us back to about a minute before, so we don't have to explain much ", She said quickly.

Regin blinked a few times, "Bend… Time? "She muttered astonished.

Senna waved it away, "Yes, now are you ready? " At a nod, she grinned and the castle disappeared and Regin stumbled as her setting changed.

Regin blinked as Senna assisted to right her, Lucia did a double-take at the sudden re-appearance of her sister; they were at the front of the castle, they were being forced back and the enemy was close; barely fifty metres was between the castle and battle.

"Regin? Are you okay? "Lucia asked panicking, she was confused and anxious.

"Fine, just a bit sore ", Regin said, grimacing and Senna wobbled beside her. It was obvious that Senna had needed much more rest and hadn't fully recovered.

Lucia raised an eyebrow at the scorch marks and blood over the two of them, but did not comment. She turned and shot off some well-aimed arrows and continued with the precision only Lucia could have.

Regin smiled faintly at Senna, "You should rest ", she advised.

Senna glowered, "Why don't I just go and pick off the small ones ", she rolled her eyes and scowled.

Regin opened her mouth, but was cut off by a particularly horrific roar like sound.

Senna, promptly going pale, turned to the battlefield and sucked in oxygen quite fast, "Kinko ", she growled, "You are an idiot, a Rogue one? " She glanced at the stunned Regin. "It's a Spike… A dark Spike, barely intelligent enough to tie his shoes ", she frowned, "if they wore shoes ".

In the middle of the battle, was a huge monstrosity. At least fifteen metres tall and similar to the small Spike's that were in the battle, but overgrown and stupid looking. It drooled and mowed through the crowd with large swipes. Enemy or foe it trampled.

Regin groaned, "Why do I get the vibe of Lord Of the Rings here? "

Lucia grinned, "I dibs Legolas ". But the grin soon turned to a look of utter shock; her arrows bounced off the being and it continued undeterred.

Gravely, Senna swallowed, "Only a Sacred sword can kill those beings, they are even feared by my kind ", she withdrew her shining sword, and Regin noticed engravings of a different language across the upper part of the sword. "It is fortunate that I have a sacred sword. Lord Thomson made it; with the lost art of Sacred Swords. "Senna started forward then paused, "Regin, avoid this being at all costs ". She traced and in a split second she appeared by the head of the being. It roared at Senna grabbed hold of its twisted horn and held on for dear life as it shook its head. When it slowed, Senna plunged the sword into its meaty and scaled shoulder.

Roaring with pain it swiped at Senna, she reacted much too slowly, and it wrapped its large claws around Senna. It squeezed; Senna yelled with pain. The Rogue Spike threw her, she hit the ground and rolled, she came to a stop and groaned, her hips were broken and possibly most of her ribs. She struggled to her feet and faced the Spike again.

"Senna! "Regin shouted fearfully.

But the Senna had already started to trace. She traced in front of it and punted it in the face, but it was must to crazed, it snatched at her and missed. Senna traced without touching the ground and punted it in the face again. The Rogue one grabbed her before she had the chance to trace away. Senna cried in pain again and struggled, but even her power could not free her from the monstrous grip.

It looked furious as it squeezed.

Regin gritted her teeth and looked around wildly for something, anything that could help.

Senna went limp and the Rogue Spike threw her again. Senna hit the ground with a thump and tumbled at full speed across the ground.

Suddenly a black clad figure appeared, catching Senna and skidding back. Senna was unconscious and blood was trickling from the corner of her mouth.

Regin gaped; She instantly knew who this figure was: Lord Thomson.

_Haters gonna hate, likers gonna enjoy..._

_LR _


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Me no own IAD_

Chapter 27: Departure Day.

Multiple warriors traced to appear behind the Lord, all male and scary looking. At the click of the fingers, Lord Thomson indicated to many of the warriors. They all bowed and intoned: "Yes Lord Thomson ", and leapt into the battle, clearing a path of Vampires and Spikes. Lord Thomson lowered the limp Senna to the ground carefully and indicated to the two remaining warriors. They traced away and appeared seconds later with a stretcher.

Regin rushed forward once she had recovered from her initial shock. "Senna? " She touched her broken and bloodied friend on the arm; she looked up to Lord Thomson, tears blurring her vision, "Will she be okay? "

Lord Thomson toucher her shoulder lightly.

_"I would not sacrifice such a loyal warrior to Dimka "._

Regin jerked slightly at the words in her mind, but forced a smile.

She moved away as the two warriors laid Senna onto the stretcher and traced away with her.

Lord Thomson looked up and unsheathed a double edged-sword; with intricate designs, from a sheath at the back, it was crossed with the huge sword that had struck so much fear in Regin before. Turning in the direction of the huge monstrosity; The Lord traced faster than Senna and stabbed the creature in the neck, twisting and slicing through the tough scales like paper. The beast gurgled and fell forward with a deafening crash. Lord Thomson traced to stand next to the stunned Regin and sheathed the sword, casually sidestepping a fork of lightning from a nearby furious Valkyrie.

_"Don't worry yourself little Valkyrie. Senna shall be alright, I believe she has been through worse. "_

Regin shiver numbly as Lord Thomson's words echoed through her mind. She nodded.

Lord Thomson took Regin by the elbow and led her toward the castle, _"Please, night is nearing a close, the battle will soon break, go and rest. I insist dear "_Lord Thomson traced and Regin swayed as she appeared in her room. The Lord sat her down on the bed and touched Regin's face softly.

_"Dear Valkyrie, sleep "_, The Lord touched her forehead and then everything went black.

When Regin woke, she felt groggy and disorientated, she felt her husband slipping into the bed with her. "Declan? " She mumbled.

His hand shot out and hugged her, "Sorry, did I wake you? " He inhaled deeply, "You smell good ", he said huskedly.

Regin smiled then her head swam, "Whoa, dizzy ", she mumbled, falling back and groaning. "Well I was in an explosion, so I guess that would be right ", she mumbled. Chase held her tightly.

"Are you feeling alright? I heard about what happened to Senna, I also heard that Lord Thomson took you away from the battle. Did the bastard hurt you? "She could almost hear his eyes narrowing, "Did the bastard touch you? " He growled, his berserker eyes shining in the darkness.

Regin patted herself down, "Uh I don't think so- ", she stopped in mid sentence, "That bloody prick, removed my amour and pants! " She exclaimed. Regin jumped out of the bed and pulled open the curtain. She almost glared at the shining sun.

Declan growled, "I'll kill him ", he started to clamour out of bed, but Regin rushed over.

"No it's okay, you need sleep, I'll be back ", Regin pushed him back lightly and drew on some pants. She exited the room quickly. Regin was just about fully healed, but she had a throbbing headache and a sick feeling in her stomach; she knew it was because of her desperate worry for Senna… And perhaps whatever major voodoo mojo that Lord Thomson had pulled on her.

Regin came to a small hall in which she usually converged to; it was well known that the Valkyrie had claimed the territory. She peered in and caught sight of most of the Valkyrie; she went in; pleased for some kind of normal.

"Reege! " Lucia had shrieked and hugged her tightly, she was obviously very happy to see her. "Are you alright? " At Regin's faint nod, she beamed, "The enemy backed off, Lord Thomson's men mowed them down and culled their numbers. Hopefully they will have to recuperate their numbers and while they do that, we get some deserved rest! "

Regin smiled and nodded, "That's great. But speak of the devil, where is Lord Thomson anyway? "

Lucia waved a negligent hand, "Gone off somewhere, one of the warriors told us that the Lord would return by nightfall. "She hesitated, then continued, "I think it had something to do with Senna, but those warriors are so cryptic, they adore Lord Thomson. ". Lucia rubbed her arm and continued. "Do you think Senna's okay? Maybe we should ask one of them ", Lucia said, obviously sensing Regin's anxiety about Senna.

Regin and Lucia peered inconspicuously into a small hall, to see a small group of warriors drinking, eating and laughed boisterously. They edged into the small group and cleared their throats. The men stopped abruptly, "Ladies ", one male acknowledged.

Regin smiled uncertainly, "Hey, we were just wondering. How is Senna? "She swallowed as the males looked at each other with odd looks.

"Senna? " The warrior looked a little confused.

Regin frowned, these guys were weird, "You know, the one of your kind that got blasted by that rogue thingy in the battle ", Regin reminded.

The warrior blinked a few times, then a look of realisation came over his face, "Ohhhhh ", he turned to the rest of the men, "She means Lord Micah ", he said urgently. The other warriors suddenly looked very uncomfortable. The warrior turned and nodded uncertainly, "Lord Micah has never revealed her true name ", and he shrugged, "As do all Lords. They must adapt and change their names. To know the true name of a Lord means the greatest honour. "He looked panicked.

Regin was shocked, "A Lord? " She mumbled numbly, recalling the Grand elder in which had called Senna by that title also, but couldn't bring herself to believe that Senna was truely a Lord.

The man hesitated, "Lords are powerful beings, forever bound by the laws of our people and are possibly the most powerful of our kind. They are chosen by the Lord Dimka ", he explained nervously.

A younger warrior stepped forward uncertainly. "Lord Micah is recovering; she has been healed by Lord Thomson and has been advised to rest for many days before re-joining the battle. She would have died if we had not arrived. "He informed her. Regin recognised him as one of the warriors that had traced Senna away on the stretcher.

Regin nodded thankfully, "Thank you so much, we were kinda worried because she had been hurt only days before, by some guy who is the same kind as you guys. Julius Kinko? "Regin nodded again, recalling the information.

The warrior's eyes widened, some with fear, some with anxiety. The small warrior swallowed, "You must understand, that our duty is to Lord Thomson, and no one else. We should not be speaking to you of these matters Valkyrie ", he apologised humbly.

Regin and Lucia took that as dismissal and left.

"They are so weird, nothing like Senna ", Regin grumbled.

Lucia nudged her, "Maybe all Lords are just as awesome as Senna ", she said playfully. She quickly changed the subject at the look of sadness on Regin's face. "How do you think you would become a Lord then? "She reasoned. As they walked down the hall, Regin pondered.

"Well… " Regin debated, "I guess being old and wise… And strong? "She offered.

Lucia nodded, "Lord Thomson, seems… well wise and powerful ", she admitted. She hopped forward slightly. "Do you think Lord Thomson and Senna are like mentor and disciple? "

_Many thousands of years before…. Australia…_

"Dear Lord, please come in ", a young man said pleasantly as he opened an intricately designed wooden door. The Stone house was somewhat eerie and power seethed from the very stones.

The man escorted the Lord into the adjoining room and they both sat on a fine rug.

"Lord Thomson, I have heard of you expertise, I thank you dearly for joining me in council at this time. The terrific rumours of your power even have reached my ears, and I wish to offer my great hand in offer of peace ", He smiled pleasantly.

Lord Thomson's hands and arms were bound by cloth, and the short sleaved leather armour with tight black material pants. A silver mask covered the lords face, with a leather strap bound and kept the mask in place. The mask in itself was magnificent; it was shining silver with crude but marvellous symbols over it; along with a strange hourglass symbol on one side and ancient words etched on the other. The Lord's head inclined graciously.

"I thank you for you hospitality King Sinder. I have no quarrel with you, and I have no evil intent ", the Lord assured him.

King Sinder Jhones smiled eagerly, and then winked, "I have heard you defeated the Lord Agnar in righteous battle in the Northlands. Quite the triumph my dear Lord. He was most powerful, even I was wary of him ".

The Lord was silent.

The king nodded eagerly, "Please, tell me about yourself Lord Thomson. I have heard many rumours, but I believe them to be truth ". He edged forward.

Lord Thomson shifted slightly, "You are young and foolish King Sinder. I am much too old and powerful to have my time wasted. I have been a Lord for much too long. "The king was speechless. "Furthermore. Most rumours about me are true. I am the Unforgiven Lord of the plains. I am known as The Lord of Kings, Lord of the shifting sands which dances in the wind and many more. Believe what you want young king, but I shall not linger here ". The Lord rose suddenly.

The king, furious; leapt to his feet, but before he was able to speak, a young man stormed into the house. "Sinder! " He stopped when he caught sight of Lord Thomson; speech evaded him.

The king glared at him, "What is it Dimka? " He grated.

"The Spikes have overrun the territory ", Lord Thomson murmured.

The king glared at the Lord.

Dimka nodded, and then seemed resolved, "Lord Thomson yes? I believe I have heard of your prowess, perhaps you would like to offer some ideas on how to deter these fiends? "He asked formally.

Lord Thomson was silent for a while, "Dimka ", there was silence while the Lord paused. "I grant you the power of Lordship. You shall be forever known as a Lord of Tor. Dimka… You shall forever be known as Lord Dimka; for you have always been such ". The Lord strolled out of the stone building.

Dimka stood frozen, as King Sinder looked unmistakably furious. He raced out of the stone house; followed by the stunned Dimka. He intercepted Lord Thomson and grabbed out for the Lord.

Lord Thomson evaded him with ease, and then punched the King in the throat lightly. He fell to the ground choking and spluttering. "You will be okay. Just breathe slowly and you will live. Next time Sinder Jhones; I shall not be amused by such idiotic kingship. You are a fool; you must earn your title. "The Lord turned and before tracing away, said one more thing: "Lord Dimka of Tor… You are worthy for this title. The Tor monks are waiting. Take your time. "The Lord promptly disappeared.

_I think I shall show more of Lord Thomson... Hmmm._

_LR _


	29. Chapter 29

_This is kinda a rushed chapter, bear with me a little bit please _

_Disclaimer: don't own the creations of Kresley Cole._

Chapter 28: Never to be repeated… Or Always…

"Liege? " Senna mumbled.

Lord Thomson patted Senna's hand comfortingly, _"Rest dear Senna "_. The Lord stroked Senna's forehead softly.

"What happened? "Senna whispered, her brow wrinkling with pain.

Lord Thomson was silent for many moments. _"A Rogue Spike tossed you. Senna, you could have died, I do hope you think about these rash decisions before you act "_, The Lord scolded.

Senna smiled faintly, "You know I don't, that's why I'm your favourite ", Senna sighed and closed her eyes. She quickly fell into a fitful sleep.

Lord Thomson seemed to sit there and watch the young Lord for several minutes, before standing and walking out. The Lord walked down the hall and ran gloves fingers along the white walls. Lord Thomson suddenly paused at a door and snuck in; the door closed with a short snap and the Lord looked around warily.

The room was a pleasant sight. A colourful blanket covered a double bed, with several books piled haphazardly on the bedside table; ipod earphones dangled over the side of the bedside table. There was a few photos on the shelf and on the far wall a assortment of weapons were hung on the wall. Lord Thomson ran fingers along the glinting blades. With a large wardrobe and several pairs of pants half hanging out of the drawers; it was obvious they had been stuffed in the draw in haste.

_"Senna… Your room is definitely how you left it "_, Lord Thomson thought.

"You are being ridiculous ", Selena burst out.

Llanie grimaced, "Please! I can't handle them alone. "She fluttered her eyelashes, "I love you ".

Selena glared, "Love only goes so far. "

Llanie looked at her desperately, "Selena, your my best friend and my most trustworthy comrade. Please I can't do this without you; of all the people, you would know how much I can't stand my parents best ", she pleaded. She tugged on Selena's sleave and gazed at her woefully.

Selena looked away impatiently; her gaze flickered around her home indifferently; ignoring Llanies pleas. Selena looked back at Llanie, "Don't make me do this. I know it's the anniversary, but please, I can't stand it ", she confessed quietly.

Llanie looked saddened, "I know, how do you think I feel? Please do this. We can deal with it together. "She shuddered and her eyes welled with tears, "You have to understand that we're in this together. Senna wouldn't want us to be so miserable ", Llanie whispered. She sat at the dining table, clearly distraught. She put her face in her hands and her whole body trembled.

Selena sighed sat down beside Llanie. "I know. Senna wouldn't want that. "She swallowed and looked uncomfortable as Llanie made a noise.

Llanie raised her head, wiping away tears and sniffling, "I can't even look Scout in the eyes Selena. I just keep picturing her; and feeling guilty because I know Scout will never forgive me for not telling him about his sister ", she moped miserably. Llanie shook her head suddenly, surprising Selena; "Ro would never forgive me! "She added aggressively.

The silver haired female looked stunned; Selena wet her lips self-consciously, "I can picture Senna and Ro, forever together and watching over us ", She murmured. Llanie smiled tearfully and nodded.

A sudden racket filled the two female's ears, it was coming from the center of the clan. Selena jumped to her feet, and dragged Llanie up; they hurried out the door, gripping the hilts of their swords tightly as their nerves spiked. The two raced out to the clearing in time to see a warrior get thrown to the ground; joining the mass of fallen warriors.

"Selena, Llanie ", that cruel smile that they both knew so well made them feel sick to their stomach. "What a pleasant surprise to see you both ".

Selena growled inhumanly.

Julius Kinko raised an eyebrow at their now unsheathed swords. His white scar and blood red hair standing out; sending shivers of anxiety up and down the two's spines. "Now no need to be hostile. You see ", he indicated to the bloodied warriors, "I didn't kill many ".

Llanie felt the most intense hatred for this creature, for the death of her husband, daughter and young cousin. "Julie, what a nice manicure you have there ", she sneered. Hitting the sore spot of the feminine use of his name. She grinned bitterly at the look of fury on his face.

Julius Kinko moved so quickly, Llanie did not even have time to react. She was kicked across the clearing and disappeared into the mass of bushes and trees that surrounded them. Silence ensured and Llanie did not reappear.

Selena lurched away and kept a trained eye on his movements. "I see you haven't changed much Julius. " She commented coldly. They both circled each other. Julius strode calmly around, while Selena paced tensely and with her sword at the ready.

Julius chuckled unpleasantly, "I see you are still not happy with me. I mean, I said sorry for the death of our son. He just happened to be on the opposite side of this war. Quite unpleasant ", he sighed dramatically, "Hetre was a good boy, like you; but unlike his father ". He leered at Selena. "I must say, you're looking quite lovely today dear wife ".

Selena looked tormented as he spoke. "What about Senna? " Her voice cracked under the pressure.

Julius cocked his head to the side. "I did not kill Senna ", he said simply. But with an odd look in his eyes that made Selena very uncomfortable and unsure.

The sun was suddenly enveloped by an abnormally dark storm cloud. Darkness fell over the clearing and Julius grinned cruelly, "Dearest, I would like to inform you that you will not live past today. I have decided that if I can't have you; no one can ". He stopped circling suddenly and faced her casually.

Selena swallowed numbly, gripping her sword tightly.

He suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her. Everything went black very suddenly, Selena fell into the vast black pool of nothingness.

Lanie woke to immense pain. Her limbs and body were bent at impossible directions; her insides felt heavy and full which informed her of internal bleeding. She groaned and tried to move, but she was paralysed with pain; and blood filling her mouth. Darkness overtook her and unconsciousness claimed her.

Lord Thomson watched as Selena was dumped against a tree several kilometres away from the clan by the creature; Julius Kinko. With that same mask of silver, with those same engravings. With that same brown hair windblown and ruffled. The mask only had eye holes. The Lord wore an impressive breastplate with intricate designs depicting the same monstrous beings from Dimka's ring; but they were on all fours with their heads lowered to the ground, as if they were bowing… The two creatures were bowing inwards to a symbol that was almost identical to the infinity symbol… The Lord wore those same black pants in which Senna had worn also, as well as bandages wound up the right arm of The Lord. A black tattoo of a hourglass was showing on The Lords left forearm…

Julius Kinko froze and looked around, "Lord Thomson, how pleasant a surprise ". He suddenly frowned, "Now try and refrain yourself from trying to kill me again ", he winked, "It is getting slightly tedious ". The storm overhead rumbled with the furious intent in which accompanied many of Australia's most meanest storms.

_"I agree"_

The Lord invaded his mind carefully and spoke to him.

_"I do not have time for this Kinko, leave the girl and depart. Or we shall have words "_

The threat was a real one, and Julius Kinko knew that. He grinned with arrogance, "How eloquent ", he glanced down at Selena with contempt, "We shall meet on the battlefield gracious Lord Thomson. Until then. "He nodded and quite suddenly was joined by a tracing vampire. He traced away with the traitorous Kinko.

Lord Thomson jumped down and inspected Selena. She was out cold, perhaps mystically reinforced. The Lord probed her mind gently and found a mental barrier of black magic; that was keeping Selena unconscious. The Lord touched her temple and inspected the barrier carefully. _"I have to be careful. Removal of this could harm her… Or myself. "_Lord Thomson mulled over several ideas before finally scooping up the limp Selena and starting toward the clan.

"Llanie? Dear? It's your father, can you hear me? " A worried voice filled her ears as she slided back into consciousness. Llanie immediately wished for unconsciousness to claim her once more as agony assailed her. Her body seized and was tight as a bow-string as she tried to master the urge to scream with agony.

"Wisea? Do something! " Llanie's father said hurriedly. The sound of deep seated fear and worry in his voice was clear and desperate.

Llanie felt someone shove a leather belt between her teeth. "Hold on Grand Elder, your daughter is in agony, I can't help that. She has to bear through it; I've already bound her limbs as good as I can. Now we have to wait to see if she'll pull through. "Wisea reasoned.

Llanie peeled open her eyes and blinked against the pain, "Father? "She said through the belt.

Before anyone could respond, there was a yell from outside. "Grand Elder! " There was a burst of noise from a door being flung open. "Grand Elder! There's a trespasser, they have Selena, she's unconscious and is asking for an audience. " A man rapidly babbled to the Grand Elder.

The Grand Elder followed the man after a lingering look at his shaking daughters form. He came to a stop once he caught sight of Selena in the arms of someone he recognised. The Grand Elder swallowed. "Lord Thomson ", he said anxiously.

The Lords head inclined in response.

_"I have need of your medical centre Grand Elder Tinear "._

"I must insist good Lord ", Tinear said for the millionth time.

Lord Thomson's patience was lagging, and this Lord was known for patience... And also viciousness. _"Elder, I must insist you shut your trap "_.

Tinear winced as the word_s_ rebounded around inside his skull. "Apologies Lord. I am just tense ", he said rushed.

Lord Thomson ran sensitive fingers over Selena's unconscious person. _"She has been placed into a trance by Julius Kinko. I'm going attempt to break it. I am aware that there is a large chance of this being a trap; of what I do not know "_, Lord Thomson told him. Turning to him, The Lord nodded, _"I am aware that this black magic is imbedded deep within her. But I shall save her, and whatever trap shall be released, I shall take it into my own body and compress it within. The black magic will be hopefully smothered by my life energy. "_

Tinear swallowed nervously and backed up slightly.

Lord Thomson placed a palm on Selena's brow and held another hand on her stomach. Blue mist like substances enveloped Selena's brow and stomach; it was soaked into her body. Selena's body was motionless for many moments, before it suddenly seized and spasmed.

The Lord grunted as if surprised.

Tinear could feel a sudden weight in the air, he swallowed as his body heated up and his head became heavy. There was an odd, almost burnt taste in his mouth when he inhaled; His throat was dry and perspiration dribbled down his forehead.

_"He has become stronger"_ Lord Thomson shuddered with strain as the air turned dirty.

The Lords muscles tensed as waved of dark magic roiled angrily in the air surrounding the Grand Elder and Lord. The dark energy lashed violently in the air around them, making the Grand Elder flinch and tremble; it was as if the darkness could sense its destruction and refused to go down without a fight.

"Perhaps ", Tinear cleared his throat and edged away from the centre of the energy which was enfolding around Lord Thomson. "Perhaps we should reconsider Lord Thomson. This is quite dangerous ". He watched as Selena's body shuddered and shook under the onslaught of dark matter inside her, while the Lord kept her down with the steady line of life force.

_"I am aware that this is very dangerous, but it is the only way to keep this female alive. I value this females great courage, even under oppression "_, The Lord's head inclined.

Tinear looked uneasily at the black mist rising from Selena's shuddering body.

It went very fast from then. The Black mist lingered, then suddenly, like a sponge was sucked into Lord Thomson's body. The connection between the two was broken when the Lord stumbled back with a gasp. The Lord bent and pain went through The Grand Elders temples; Tinear's vision faded and everything went black.

_ Wind ruffled The Lords hair along with the leaves of the tree in which the Lord was perched in, looking down on the valley. The valley was narrow, and widened slowly at the mid section, warriors marched and clanged weapons aggressively. Lord Thomson wore that same armour, it seemed as the Lord had not changed at all, if anything, the only thing that had changed, is the black hourglass tattoo was even more ominous._

_ "My liege, you have waited here for too long, he will not come, he is too sly and intelligent; he will not face you ", a female voice sounded from behind. The Lord turned slightly._

_ "You are mistaken Lord Micah, it is that he is intelligent and sly, that he will face me. He thinks that we are ignorant, and shall kill us in surprise ", Lord Thomson's thoughts invaded Lord Micah's mind without fight. The tall Lord strode forward, the Black beast tattoo's up her arms sent shivers up any warriors spine. She wore a chainmail and those familiar black pants, with a silver mask, oh so alike Lord Thomson's, aside from the engravings. Instead on this Lord's mask; was three jagged engravings, as if claws had scraped across the mask on the left side, and on the right, was a small engraving of a baying wolf._

_The baying wolf was a sign of their ancient race, of the longing for redemption. So the rumours were true… The Lord of Redemption indeed existed._

_ "You are sure? " Micah adjusted her mask. She had purple hair, long in a ponytail, but the fringe splayed over the eyes of the mask._

_Lord Thomson stood straight, "How long have you served me Micah? "_

_ Lord Micah stepped cleanly only another sturdy branch, "Six thousand years My Lord "._

_Lord Thomson nodded, "So long… And in that time, have I ever been not sure? "The thoughts bubbling in Micah's mind._

_Micah sounded bemused, "No Lord. And for that I am thankful. "She bent down into an awkward crouch on the branch. "Although I must say, this tree makes me feel like a bird "._

_Lord Thomson ignored her, "I sense he is near. Get ready Lord Micah "._

_They both jumped from the tree and did an impressive freefall into the gaping valley below._

_ Lord Thomson landed perfectly on steady feet; Shocking the warriors in which witnessed the feat, of two masked entities landing perfectly balanced between them. _

_The two Lords took off at a run through the masses of warriors, fighting the current as well as foolish warriors in which tried to stop the two. They sprinted swiftly, weaving in and out of the crowds, their feet pounding against the hot rock under them._

_ "Lord? " Micah sent the thoughts into her partners head, "Do you think it could be a trap? Considering who this is? "_

_Lord Thomson nodded, that short brown hair going wild in the wind. "Of course, I have absolutely no doubt "._

_ "Thought as much ", Micah said out loud, and laughed._

_ Lord Thomson suddenly stopped as the warriors started to thin out, the remaining warriors avoided them, it was definitely a trap._

_ "Indeed Lord Thomson, I have been awaiting you ", Julius Kinko appeared in front of the two._

_Lord Thomson did not wait for pleasantries, instead, The Lord whipped out a short black dagger and swiped. The sudden attack took the enemy by surprise and he staggered back, grasping the large wound down the side of his face. He stumbled back and growled deeply; he bared sharp fangs at the two._

_ "Point to us ", Micah commented._

_Lord Thomson lunged at him swiftly, with Long sword in hand. He had already pulled out double swords and parried by crossing swords. Micah took several steps backward as the battle raged, "This might take a while ", She mumbled to herself. Then caught the faint thoughts of Lord Thomson, "Blood for Blood "._

_Review, hate, press next, just enjoy._

_LR_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi guys, sorry that it's been a really long time :S I've had a pretty big work load and have been procrastinating the editing (oops) tehe. _

_Disclaimer: I only own my own characters the twisted versions of The Unforgiven Ones and The Link. Not the ones of Immortals after dark. _

Chapter 29: Memories of a Tormented Soul.

Tinear woke suddenly, the dream, had been so vivid. But then again, he knew deep down that it had not been a dream; it had been a memory, from Lord Thomson.

He blinked several times before struggling to his feet exhaustedly. Tinear suddenly saw Lord Thomson; the Lord was shuddering and grasping at the breastplate armour; heaving and gasping sweat drenched The Lords neck. The Grand Elder stumbled forward and grabbed Thomson's shoulder. "Lord Thomson, are you alright? " He asked in a panic. But the Lord threw shoved him off with a jerk and spun around unsteadily.

_"That was much more powerful than I had prepared for. He has gotten more powerful "_, Lord Thomson stumbled over the thoughts. The Lord suddenly bent over, dry retching with legs shaking uncontrollably. Holding a hand out, as if warding the Grand Elder off, Thomson gulped air.

Tinear shuddered as the memory rolled over in his mind. He realised that that memory was the reason of the Lords sudden unwillingness to touch him. Thomson knew that he had seen it, and if it had been in his mind, that many others in the clan had seen it too, and that meant there were more memories flooding out…

"Lord Thomson, let me aid you ", he begged. But Thomson took unsteady steps away from his outreached hand, as if afraid. "Do not fear me, I am on your side ", he pleaded.

_"I-I must go "_, the thoughts croaked in his head. The Lord suddenly traced away; leaving the Grand Elder with the motionless Selena.

Lord Thomson collapsed on top of a large bed; shuddering and heaving Thomson gripped the pillow. The pain was wrenching and twisting; feeling as if it was tearing apart The Lords entire chest; that blue energy flowed out but flickered, it disappeared. Groaning, the Lord crawled a little more up on the bed; being unable to heal, consciousness eluded the powerful being.

Senna woke to a soft voice, "Lord Micah? Please wake quickly, Lord Thomson has been found incapacitated ". Her eyes snapped open.

The warrior jerked with surprise and stammered, "Lord? "

Senna lifted herself into sitting position, feeling a little numb, but powerful. "Report ", she demanded. Her piercing green eyes drilling into the nervous warrior eyes.

"W-well we heard a commotion, and went to inspect it. We found Lord Thomson unconscious in the master bedroom, clearly just having made it back. On closer inspection, the medics concluded that the Lord has been attacked by dark magic and has depleted the vast life energy within "; the warrior reported sharply, his body stiffened with purpose.

Senna's eyes narrowed, "When? "

The warrior hesitated, "An hour ago My Lord. We are giving Lord Thomson the healing agent from life force taken from the Lord in the past. Unfortunately we have been low on it, and on you receiving a large portion of it; we are only able to give the Lord one vial ", he murmured, his eyes flashed from a pale golden back to the average colour.

Senna inwardly cursed, "Where did you take Lord Thomson? " She swung her legs on the hospital bed wincing from the pins and needles in her legs.

"The private room Lord Micah ".

Senna eyed him. He had no allegiance to her, to all of the warriors under Lord Thomson; Senna was just a visitor, lending a hand to the Lord that they followed. Merely a noble pain in the ass for them, it was well known in the ranks of warriors that Lord Micah was a lower class Lord than Lord Thomson was; even though that was impossible, it just was so. Senna was aware that these warriors and servants in Lord Thomson's house did not respect her or even like her, they just put up with her out of fear of Lord Thomson.

"Very well, I must see to Lord Thomson ", she said levelly.

The warrior went to stop her, but immediately stopped at the glare. "Of course, let me accompany you ".

As they stepped out of the medical bay, Senna hesitated, recalling Poyon and his now deceased brother. Those two were the only ones that had actually respected her, and that was the reason why she had requested them to call her by her true name, the ultimate sign of respect. But she shook him from her thoughts.

They both made their way down the hall and up the white stone stairs. The mansion was huge and had fifty-three bedrooms alone. It took them several minutes to reach the locked medical room which had four beds, each hidden behind curtains like a proper hospital. Two warriors stood at one of the curtains, hands on their sword hilts.

"Lord Micah wishes to see Lord Thomson ", the warrior reported to them, and they stepped away to allow her in.

Senna stared at the shuddering body of Lord Thomson, still in the armour and mask still secured over Thomson's face. As she watched her Lord dig their fingers into the sheets and heard the rasping sounds of difficult breathing; the curtain closed behind her, leaving her and the Lord alone.

"What have you done Thomson? " Senna breathed. She sat down beside the bed on a single chair, the IV bag had a small tinge of blue to it from the healing agent; it was not as strong as it could be, to help properly. But it would ease pain. Common mortal drugs did not help, because their kind ran naturally hotter than usual, and burnt through the drugs within minutes, so their kind avoided battles and any kind of pain. The Lord derived a healing agent from the very power that kept Thomson alive, unique to only this powerful Lord and no other. It was the only way to heal in the entire world for Senna's kind. The mere thought of that power made Senna feel nauseas.

Senna mulled over the situation, her elbows on her thighs and her head bowed, the room was silent but for the unsteady hectic breathing of Lord Thomson and the sound of a clock ticking. She glared at the pale clock on the wall, it was impossibly loud in her ears, and she jumped to her feet and snatched the clock off the wall with a violent swipe. It clattered to the floor, she quickly snatched it up and swiftly ripped off the back; it ceased ticking abruptly. She threw herself back into the seat. She grumbled silently, her sudden violent act wasn't a surprise; her kind was known for violence, which was why the whole race tried to control their furious sides; the beast within controlled most of the advanced emotional states, so one would lose control in their isolated community easy. Feuds were not uncommon in their communities.

"This is ridiculous ", Senna mumbled, "I know what I have to do, I just don't want to do it. Get over it come on, you know what you have to do ", she scolded herself. Senna pulled herself vertical and ambled over to the trembling Lord; bending over the form she hooked a strand of leather from around Lord Thomson's neck and unclasped it carefully. She extracted the loop and held it gently, the leather loop had a small rectangular gem, with swirling reds and peculiar blues, mixed in with burnt orange jets. Senna shivered.

_"Remember ", Lord Thomson urged._

_Senna rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, I know, take the stone if you're out of the fight, got it ", she concentrated on the X-box in front of her, and leaned to the side as she struggled to control of her car while it spun out of control on the screen and flipped, the game screen came up and she scowled, throwing the controller across the room and watching it shatter against the stone walls. Senna turned to Lord Thomson and glared at her, "Continue your blabber ", she crossed her arms as she sat cross legged on the carpet._

_Lord Thomson eyed the plastic mess, from the facial expressions that were being displayed, obvious the Lord was not impressed at these vicious outbursts. "You well know how important this stone is. If I am injured and unable to continue, you must take the stone, or Kinko may be able to take it; and if that happens, I'm afraid it will all be over ", Lord Thomson said despondently._

_Senna eyed the stone around her liege's neck, oh yes; she knew very well how important that stone was. "I would not fail you on this Lord ", she said humbly. "I apologise for that inappropriate outburst ", Senna added._

_Lord Thomson's lips twitched, "Indeed, you better be ", turning to leave, "That was my controller "._

Senna looked at the ancient stone uneasily as she looped it around her neck and slipped it under her shirt.

_"What are you doing here? " A young girl's voice asked suddenly. _

_Regin spun around and was shocked to see a familiar face staring up at her. She woke up in this strange place; it was a black marbled mansion, with no doors or windows, nothing… _

_The girl cocked her head to the side attentively, "You aren't like me though… How did you get here? "She asked, her brow puckering with contemplation. _

_Regin swallowed and stepped forward, "I know you ", she whispered. She glanced around nervously, "I know you, Ro? Ro Jhones? "Regin looked anxiously her, looking exactly as she did in the photo with Senna, and wearing those same clothes, hiking shorts and a red flannelette shirt, sneakers with perfect laces and those shining blue eyes, with that entrancing darker blue rim…._

_Ro looked taken aback, "Who are you? " She asked sceptically, peering suspiciously at Regin, she took a few steps to the side, as if sizing up Regin, "Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe you are a Baen warrior ", she was almost talking to herself, still sizing her up._

_"Baen warrior? " Regin mumbled perplexedly, her head spinning with thoughts._

_Ro squinted at her sceptically again, as if trying to figure her out. "Hmm ", was the only response Regin received. They stood examining each other for at least a minute before Ro grabbed her hand, with a large grin on her face. "Play chess with me! " _

_Regin was surprised at Ro's strength as she was dragged along until they came to a stop in front of a short table, on it: an intricately carved chess set. "You're the first one that's come here ", she chatted merrily, she stopped and winked, "And I've been here for a very very long time ", she indicated to a mat on the floor next to the table, "Sit please. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. Well you know how it is, when your alone for so long, playing chess by yourself does get a little old ", she explained bemusedly._

_The nervous Valkyrie just nodded unsure of what to say, was this real? She pinched herself, and drew blood…_

_Ro sat down swiftly and indicated, "I shall be black, since I've had much more practice and you need the extra turn ", she promptly crossed her legs and started to hum._

_Regin hesitated, and then moved a piece, wondering how she could be feeling this relaxed around the supposed long dead queen. "So, I suppose you know where we are right? " _

_Ro hummed a little more, inspecting the board, and then moving a player, "Indeed, the closest translation from my language is… Limbo I guess ", she moved another piece._

_Regin frowned. "What happens now? " She eyed the board while Ro destroyed a pawn swiftly._

_Ro glanced momentarily at Regin, the look in her eyes startling her. The young queen's piercing gaze seemed to stare right into her very soul; Regin suddenly realised what Senna had said about her… She had an inner wisdom that was shocking._

_Ro looked contemplative as she gazed at the board, "You will go back and I shall stay here, until it comes the time when I am allowed to move on. "Her weary gaze shifted to Regin, "You do not belong here, only the Baen Warriors; my race are allowed here… But I welcome your presence; I have been here alone… For much too long ", she whispered genuinely, Ro looked back to the board, then she smiled, "Your knight is mine ". She took out Regin's knight with the queen. She shrugged, and tugged on her sleeve slightly. She indicated to the mansion of marble around them, "But do not feel too bad, if you are here, then you know of my kind? The only way you are able to be here; is that if a powerful entity allowed you here ", she shrugged indifferently._

_Regin was speechless, not sure exactly what that meant._

_"You know ", Ro said conversationally; as Regin engrossed herself into her next move, "My soul is the only thing that keeps me here "She tapped a pawn up and rested her chin on her fist in the Rodin Thinkers type way. She blinked and nodded, raising her head resignedly, "I wish that my body would be laid to rest I guess ". Ro glanced away and seemed to be studying the wall. But when Regin looked, there was nothing. _

_Regin realised, with a stark realisation that even though this young girl was a queen, she was just a young girl all the same. She had grown up without parents and answers of why she had no parents to speak of. This girl had responsibility nothing else. Undeniable pity for this young queen filled Regin, she felt a twinge of… Something… _

_"I win ", Ro said suddenly. _

_A sudden chill went through Regin, "So you did Ro Jhones "she murmured quietly. The glowing Valkyrie examined Ro carefully. The young girls face gave nothing away, except… That small sad look in her eyes, that gleamed in those amazing eyes. "Ro… Is there anything I can do to help you here? " Regin asked uncertainly. She rubbed her eyes and glanced back at her, The shock hit Regin like a brick, the look of pure terror on the young queens face. _

_"Wha? " Regin mumbled, but Ro had bolted to her feet and backed away; but she was looking at something over Regin's head. She looked around and saw what Ro had been so scared by standing behind her motionlessly. As Ro had done, Regin jumped to her feet; but she stood her ground._

_A tall man stood behind them, wearing a black unnerving suit with a white shirt and black tie; the black jacket that showed his square shoulders was straight and flat. He stared at Ro, before glancing momentarily at Regin. His eyes were dark, and his slicked back black hair made shivers go up her spine. He smiled at Regin, his small; but discomforting fangs gleamed._

_"You stalk my domain Valkyrie. Your parents cannot help you here ", the man rumbled deeply, his eyes flashing golden, just like Senna's… He closed his eyes, "Have your parents not cautioned you from this place? An astute creature would not venture here on any circumstances, not with the definite guarantee of death lingering over their heads ", He smiled nastily, his golden eyes penetrating. He intertwined his fingers together, "Do you have anything to say? "_

_Regin swallowed and looked at him with defiance, "Come at me then ", she sneered._

_The man seemed to stop in his tracks with a stunned look on his face._

_Regin rolled her eyes, "I see the wheel spinning, but it looks like the hamster is dead ", she drawled mockingly. She heard a squeak of horror from behind her, the glowing Valkyrie glanced back to see Ro had clamped hands over her mouth, whether to stop herself from laughing or to stop herself from choking on her gasp of horror was hard to see. She turned back to the man and promptly assured him, "I think I heard of this new vaccine for stupidity, but I think you're too far gone for that ", she said matter of factly._

_The man raised an eyebrow, then smiled as if he found her delightful. "I was hoping you would say something like that; you Valkyrie's are always so humorous. My name is Dholt ". He suddenly laid a palm on Regin's forehead. _

Regin woke to her body screaming in disagreement at the intense pain radiating though her entire being. Her body shuddered and sunk back to the soft mattress, she could hear worried voices around her and cool hands touch her softly, before everything going blessedly dark.

_Hope you's enjoy this one, I thought it's an interesting one._

_LR_


	31. Chapter 31

_*insert disclaimer*_

Chapter 30: This Moment…

"How are you? "

Selena looked up to find Wisea watching her carefully. She forced a smile, which looked more like a grimace. She was huddled in a blanket next to the fire in the medical house, she nodded, "Sore, and a little fuzzy, but okay. Thank you ", she replied. Selena's face was pale and she certainly did not look well. Her silver mane of hair was tied back and her purple eyes glinted dully in the light of the fire.

Wisea nodded and watched her carefully, "Do you remember anything? " He sat down cross legged beside her on the floor. He glanced at the flames and watched the flames flicker with merriment.

Selena frowned as her head throbbed, "Just him grabbing me, and then having that vision from Lord Thomson. "She shook her head slowly, "I talked to the Grand Elder, and he told me that the vision was from Lord Thomson and he explained the curse that was on me. " Selena cursed softly, the fire crackled and a log collapsed in the fire. She glared at the fire moodily, "Who is Lord Thomson? "

Wisea gazed at Selena, and then sighed, looking away with a tormented look on his face. "Lord Thomson is the oldest of our kind. The Lord used to advise the King Jhones' of old; but was not as a servant, no one could defeat Thomson in battle. There are many ancient legends, or The Lord's prowess in battle, or the tale of Lord Thomson returning from the wastelands after thousands of years as a nomad, and defeating the Lord Agnar, as he was the dictator of our kind thousands and thousands of years ago. "Wisea grimaced, "It's even rumoured that Lord Thomson was the one to Dub Dimka his lordship ".

Selena gaped; a sudden boom of thunder rattled the roof, the loud patter of rain on the roof made them jump. She looked sickened by the thought of that kind of agelessness and power in one being.

Wisea nodded and shuddered as thunder rocked the medical house, he continued nervously, "You would possibly even remember Lord Thomson and Lord Micah. Since the two were the ones who were charged with the responsibility of executing Lauren Kinko, they guarded him for the years in between, the years of imprisonment before his execution. Those two have been tracking Julius Kinko for a very long time, after his father's trail went cold, they kept an eye on him, until the incident, they were a little too late though ". Lightning cracked through the sky, and Selena shivered; Wisea pulled the blanket up around her shoulders as it started to slip. He cupped her cheek and smiled. "You have been put through much too much horrors in your lifetime, you deserve to be happy ", Wisea whispered gently, as Selena blinked several times.

Wisea's eyes, dark brown; were watching her carefully. He leant forward and pressed his forehead against hers. "I recall you as a small child Selena. You, Llanie, Hayley… "He trailed off with a look and shrugged, he smiled reassuring at her stressed out look, "You all used to play with an almost… Violent taste for destruction. You all could have likely gotten away with anything you pleased ". He closed his eyes in thought, "When you returned from your Rites, I could barely recognise you. You were years older, and when you became Captain of the Warriors, I was impressed. "

Selena searched his face, "I remember. " She whispered, "That was a very long time ago ".

Wisea smiled slightly sadly, "You are a candle, among the darkness of our world ", he whispered, he stared into her eyes solemnly and then took a deep breath before continuing, "You are any man's dream Lena, you are… Mine also ".

Eyes wide, she gaped slightly. Wisea sensed her panic, "I'm not your husband, nor any kind of lover to you, or your son, or even Senna. But I have waited a very long time for this "

Selena looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "I-I… I'm not sure. I do like you very much Wisea ", she admitted.

Wisea beamed and embraced her, she was out of breath, it had all went by so very fast.

"Isn't this a lovely scene? " A sneer caused them both to break apart and look at the source.

Wisea jumped to his feet and bowed low, "Lord Dimka ", he breathed chokedly.

Dimka shot him a look of boredom, "Leave us ".

With one last look at the huddled up Selena, Wisea left stiffly.

Dimka met eyes with Selena, "You have made a good decision with him, Selena Cairn ", he rumbled. The God of their race wandered to the mantle above the fire; gazing into the fire moodily. "I must say Miss Cairn; you have kept your secrets for a very long time. Do you think to keep them from him? "Dimka addressed her with that curious look on his face.

Selena wet her lips, "I will I think ", She whispered.

Dimka smiled affectionately, and then quite suddenly, lost all humour in his face. "Lord Thomson… "He frowned, "I fear- "He paused and glanced into the flames, "I fear that The Lord is in mortal danger from what conspired here. Lord Micah shall face Julius Kinko in battle tomorrow, and she is not strong enough to battle his dark magic. Lord Thomson is well known for many things, but what is not publically known, is how The Lord loathes the thought of comrades falling in battle; Lord Thomson will not stay away from the battle tomorrow, and will most definitely confront Julius Kinko. The Lord is on the bed of death at this very moment ", he whispered. Selena swallowed nervously.

Dimka suddenly shook his head, "I wish you well Miss Cairn, I shall go ", and he turned; promptly vanishing.

"What on earth are you doing? " Senna asked with disbelief, she watched as Regin stopped ransacking Senna's room to attempt to look innocent.

Regin shook her head, "Look, I know what this looks like… And I'm not arguing that it is exactly what it looks like ", she resumed searching through the drawers. "I know I sound crazy, but I need to see that picture of Ro okay. I swear I saw her, in a dream ", Regin suddenly realised how ridiculous she sounded, when Senna crossed her arms and raised a sceptical eyebrow. She stopped what she was doing and addressed her friend directly. "Look Senna, it was so real. We were in this place, it was all black and weird; we played chess ", she said desperately.

Senna blinked a few times contemplating, "Sounds perfectly sane to me ", Senna drawled casually. She scratched the back of her head and smiled wearily, "I have no kind of insult to respond to this with, I'm all out ".

"Look! " Regin blurted out quickly, "I saw this guy; seriously scary and in need of some sort of social skills. His name was Dholt, and Ro was really scared of him, an-and she talked about Baen warriors! Please believe me Senna! "She begged. "Listen I swear it was real! "Regin insisted, as the rain thundered down, she stomped her foot indignantly in cohesion with lightning strikes outside.

Senna's eyes narrowed with curiosity, "Dholt is a God of torture in my kind. He takes pleasure in cowardice and fear; he would have never have let you out of that place where I think you were… If all this is true anyhow ", Senna shook her head and paced around the room, lightning scorching the sky outside in huge lashes. The lights flickered and Senna paused. "Baen warriors are very very rare warriors… They are the guardsmen of Royalty and are revered as some of the most formidable opponents one would find on the field of battle "; Senna rubbed her eyes, her shoulders straining with tension. She looked Regin in the eyes, "Baen warriors… If they allow the sole person they are to protect to die; they are punished by Dimka horribly. I-I don't- "She swallowed and shuddered. Senna looked pale and drawn as she tried to get the words out.

Regin sat on Senna's bed and beckoned the warrior over to sit next to her, "What is it Senna? "

Avoiding her gaze, the tattooed warrior sat down beside her and stared at her hands in her lap, "Baen warriors, when they have died, are sent to a place called Limbo- alike all my kind, but they are able to see the souls that are stuck there…" But it was obvious that Senna had something important to say, but was putting it off, so Regin nodded, urging her on. Senna glanced uncertainly at Regin, "My tattoo… The one here ", she indicated to the tattoo on her face. "It's a tattoo that marked the Baen warriors… After Ro's death, Dimka punished me, and sent me into this duty to protect Lord Thomson. Baen warriors are rarities, born with the destiny of Baen. I am the only one in existence at this moment ", she whispered haunted.

Regin gaped at her, marvelling at this information, "So… "She grasped at words that escaped her, "So it was real? "She revelled.

Senna nodded glumly, "So Ro's soul is trapped in there with Dholt ", she whispered in a defeated tone.

_Three days before:_

"Dholt, you must relax. How many times must we go through this brother? So many requested, but they are never actually worthy ", Dimka advised, grabbing Dholt's arm and pulling slightly. The black marble mansion was as empty as usual, and more eerie than ever.

Dholt raised an eyebrow, "Well if all these Padaways are as unworthy as you say, how did you become a god eh brother? " He grumbled. "Eh debine ", he cursed. He was mixing his languages in his irritation.

Dimka scowled, "If you are going to speak in our language, try to speak civilised ", he prodded him forward and they continued down the marble hallway. The echoes of footfalls down the hall and the soft breathing of the two were broken by more speech. "Brother, when do you think our other two brothers will arrive? I am truly fed up of them being tardy. "He grumbled.

Shrugging, Dholt sighed, "You well know they enjoy our irritation ".

Benga and Dwaye were both Gods and brothers to Dholt and Dimka. Benga was the God of Love and Fidelity; while Dwaye was the God of the beast. Of course they weren't actual brothers, but when in Rome…

Dimka smiled, bemused, "I would think you would rather to irritate us more than those two, since you are all into the torture side of things ", he chuckled, slapping the fuming God on the shoulder.

Dholt glared at him, "There is a hefty difference in irritation and torture Dimka; as you well know! "

"Well, anyway ", Dimka quickly changed the subject, because if Dholt was angry, he was liable to take it out on the innocent recruit vying for a God position. "Do you know anything about the applicant? "

Dholt glared at him again, "You are quite aware brother, that I loathe it when you speak like this is some sort of mortal, earthly job interview ", he glowered and gritted his teeth. His eyes gleamed golden and Dimka squeezed his shoulder.

"Do not fret, we have arrived ", a bored male sighed from behind them.

The two Gods turned to see two tall males, in fine suits and they're demeanour pleasant. One; the one that had spoken, had that stark white hair; he was Benga, the God of Love and fidelity. Dholt often joked that Benga had gotten confused of the line between Fidelity and Fertility… The next man was slouching and had his hands stuffed into his pockets, he glowered at Dimka, while his hair was untidy, his shirt half untucked and his tie loose; his eyes were refined and calculating. Dwaye was a dangerous male to piss off; for the God of the beast had come to his calling very naturally…

"Indeed ", Dwaye said sourly.

Dimka stippled his fingers pleasantly, "Then let us continue ".

Dimka was a God of Time and Guardianship. He may have only been a God for a few thousand years, but he mastered time, and was all knowing, and all seeing, he exists everywhere and anytime. He was the most revered God for that. He controlled peace, and equality, but was forbidden from tampering with fate and destiny; he laid out rule and punished whoever broke them. Dimka controlled the Baen warriors and Rites of passages.

Dholt glared at the two late Gods, "Nice for you both to join us ", he sneered, he shot Benga a look of disgust, "You're at it again with the females ya? " He spun around and stormed up the hall ahead of the three.

Dimka grimaced, "You both know how important this is, so don't be ridiculous ".

Benga bared his fangs, "Hey Dholt, git off your podium of smugness! " He snarled. Dholt paused and turned, his eyes glowing golden and fangs bared. "You know that there's no chance in hell any one's going to actually be a God, they are just kidding themselves. You know that this one isn't going to be one of us, and you know that this one ain't worth my time ", he snapped his fangs ominously. Dwaye rolled his eyes and jabbed Benga in the ribs sharply.

"Get on ", Dwaye rumbled.

Shaking his head, "Look, just get in there you idiots ", Dimka snapped.

Dimka turned and dragged Dholt along. They were followed by the two others, until they stopped at a door on the left; Dimka opened the door. When they entered, they all stopped and stared in shock.

A female lounged on the black leather armchair, sipping on a glass of whisky, while crossing her legs and uncrossing them; a lit cigar smoked in an ashtray beside her. She gazed at the four speechless men. Their eyes not sure where to look first, her white neck, adorned only by a thin string of leather and some sort of stone or pendant, her bright blue intoxicating eyes with those long lashes, or her soft lips. Her short brown hair flicked and windblown, she wore black tight jeans, a tight vest, and leather boots. The mystery woman smiled sultrily, and Benga almost fainted.

She grinned at their looks and said in a sultry tone, "Well boys, I'm afraid you missed it ".

Dimka was the first to recover from the shock of the very attractive female; he had gotten the strange feeling of nervousness at this female. It felt… Wrong to be looking at her like _that_, and he wanted to murder the other males for looking at her like they were. She looked barely old enough to be out of her Rite of Passage, perhaps seventeen, no more than that.

Dwaye swallowed and adjusted his tie subconsciously; tucking his shirt in hastily, it wasn't every day that a female with this much sex appeal walked into the God plane.

"Uh ", Dimka cleared his throat hesitantly. "What exactly did we miss? "He said a little squeakily and highly embarrassedly.

She grinned again, and stood leisurely, her figure surely modelled by the heavens, "I waited, but I have much more pressing matters at hand, so I completed the decision for you all. I am a God, with or without your blessing; asking your permission was only a formality ". She ambled over and winked at Dholt.

Dimka frowned; he suddenly was alerted to the two large swords crossed behind her, in holsters on her back. She also had two daggers sheathed at her waist. One arm was fully bandaged, and she had black professional gloves on both hands. Dimka took an involuntary step backwards; his hackles raised and sudden dread filled him. "Who the hell are you? You are not ordinary! Tell us who the hell you are or get the fuck out! "He snarled.

The three other Gods tensed, they were confused at first at his response, but then realised the same feeling that their brother was feeling inside themselves. Their hackles rose and they bared their fangs.

The stranger waggled her eyebrows, "It's been a long time Dimka, that's no way to treat me after so long ".

The colour drained out of his face.

_Hope you enjoyed, sorry for taking ages to update, I have many exams and many assignments and many sleepless nights ahead. _

_LR_


End file.
